Mutual Fondness
by Maximan
Summary: The Professor and Mary Ann mutually agree that they have some sort of feelings towards each other, yet they've never confirmed it verbally. Now, a close friend of the Professor's, Rose Henderson, may be in the way of their unfolding love story.
1. Not Goodbye

**This story is an AU because they get rescued after three years (after the show's run) instead of fifteen years later **

* * *

**Chapter One**

_Not Goodbye_

** Mary Ann Summers** never thought she'd ever stand somewhere other than the island she'd spent the past three years on. She thought she'd never see her family again or taste the mouth-watering food of civilization. And she certainly didn't think their plan of spelling out _help_ with wood and lighting them with fire would actually work. Yet there she stood with the Professor, looking beyond the exact ocean the seven castaways had set sail on that fateful trip. And even though they were rescued only three days ago, it still felt like a dream.

The castaways were staying in Hawaii for a few days to settle into civilian life before flying home. They'd spent the past two days doing television news interviews, devouring meals and sharing joyful tears and hugs with family members who had flown over to Hawaii once the news broke of the rescue.

Now, with about three hours till their flights to Kansas and Ohio, Mary Ann and the Professor secluded themselves from everyone by the docks, leaning the front of their bodies against a wooden fence. It was the first time since rescued they'd gotten the chance to discuss the reality of the situation and how it would effect them personally. After a moment of viewing the ocean and the boats passing, the Professor cleared his throat.

"The day has finally arrived hasn't it Mary Ann?" he said, looking onward.

Mary Ann shook her head. "None of this feels real. To be standing here, looking at something other than the huts and jungle leaves." She turned her head, viewing the side of his face. "To be with you here, in a different setting, off the island _together_."

Mary Ann's eyes stayed lingered on him as she recalled the last three years.

The seven castaways were strangers to her the day they got stranded. But she immediately was drawn to the Professor as a friend, a partner in plant discovery, scavenging and building devices. By year two on the island, Mary Ann spent hours everyday with the Professor doing just those things. As time went on though, something more came out of their expeditions and plant excursions. The Professor and Mary Ann connected on a deep, intellectual level and in spending time together, they talked a lot, about anything and everything—their life before getting stranded, their families, and love, to name a few.

And as their bond as friends continued growing, so did their fondness for one another in a romantic way; It was mutual. Mary Ann knew the Professor had feelings towards her. The Professor knew of Mary Ann's crush on him. Except even though it was mutual, nothing was officially done or said a loud confirming their attraction. So they were left with an unfinished feeling between them.

Mary Ann blinked back to reality. "I'm going to miss seeing everyone everyday." She shifted to the right where her shoulder squished against the Professor's. There was a subtle crack in her voice and a sniff came out of her nose. The Professor nodded slowly before turning his body to face Mary Ann. His blue eyes fell deep into her brown eyes.

"I'm going to miss, _you_," the Professor said, his eyebrows buried into his forehead.

Mary Ann tilted her head, concerned by the apparent discomfort that covered his face. Yet, at the same time she felt the same way. She brought her hand up to his face, caressing his cheek. "This isn't a goodbye Professor," Mary Ann assured. "We'll still be in each other's lives."

The Professor gave a weak smile as he held onto her hand that was making his cheek warm. "Mary Ann, I know I've told you this before, but I really appreciate what you did for us on the island. Without your meals, we wouldn't have survived. Thank you."

"Need I remind you, it was your devices that allowed me to cook all those meals," Mary Ann said. "So thank _you_."

They both exchange wide genuine grins that accentuated the creases by their eyes. "You're welcome," they said in unison which initiated chuckles from them both.

Mary Ann dropped her hand, breathing out peacefully. "Promise you'll write me?"

The Professor smiled. "Promise dear."

And then the moment both were dreading came: the goodbye embrace. Mary Ann shut her eyes as she went on her tip toes to wrap her arms around the Professor. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, while his arms held her up around the waist.

"Take care of yourself," whispered Mary Ann, squeezing her eyes so tight she gave herself a headache.

"Only if you will," Professor said, clenching in all of his emotions within the tight hug.

"I will," Mary Ann said, the words barley getting out.

The Professor untangled himself from her. He glanced at the ground for a second. "Uh, Mary Ann before you leave, there's something I've got to tell you," the Professor said.

"Yes?"

The Professor swallowed. "I think—"

"There they are!" Ginger shouted from afar with a big group following behind her. As the group grew closer, Mary Ann and The Professor had to halt their conversation. The Professor sighed as Ginger and the gang came over along with family members.

"Professor, Mary Ann!" Gilligan said, running up to them. "Guess what?! Guess what?! The Howells invited us to their mansion in the Hills next week!"

Mary Ann grinned, clasping her hands together. "Oh that's wonderful!" She turned around to look at the Professor. "Isn't it Professor?"

"Very wonderful, I—"

"Roy!" A women's voice called from behind the group. "Roy Hinkley!"

The Professor peered over the crowd to find the face attached to the voice which he recognized immediately. "Rose Henderson is that you?"

A women with black hair and round glasses revealed herself in front of Mary Ann. "Roy I can't believe you're alive! I thought you were dead!" She flung herself at the Professor, tossing her arms around him. "Once I heard the news I flew over as soon as I could."

Rose pulled apart from the Professor beaming at him.

"Oh, hey everyone, this is my good friend from Ohio, Rose Henderson," Professor introduced to the group.

"Hello Rose!"

Rose smiled and waved.

Mary Ann stood with her hands behind her back. "Um, I should probably get going now," she announced, mainly to the Professor.

"We should _all_ get going," the Skipper said.

The group all shuffled to the area where cars were parked to escort the castaways and their families to the airport. After Mary Ann hugged Gilligan, Ginger, the Howells and the Skipper, she wanted to say goodbye to the Professor once last time before flying home to Kansas; but Rose got to him first.

"Roy, this is so exciting, I can't wait to bring you home to my parents. They're absolutely thrilled about your return." Rose squeezed the Professor.

"Thanks Rose, but I'm sure my parents are just as excited," said the Professor. Mary Ann noticed that he didn't not return the hug. His face was turning red and she could see a vein popping out on his forehead.

Rose broke away, grinning like a fool. "When we fly home together, you must tell me all about your island adventures okay?"

The Professor nodded. "Will you excuse me just a moment Rose?"

The Professor brushed past Rose, grabbing Mary Ann's arm and guiding her away from the crowd. He stood in front of her, with a hand under his chin. Before speaking, he searched her eyes. "Have a safe flight home Mary Ann," he said.

Mary Ann bit her lip to refrain from crying in front of the Professor. "You too."

They embraced. "I'll miss you," she whispered.

"Visit soon. Please."

"I will."

After breaking away, Mary Ann planted a soft kiss on the Professor's cheek. He winked, then she watched him be escorted by Rose to the car.

_Miss you already._

* * *

**This story will be longer than my others. Probably ten chapters. Thanks for the reviews on my past stories! It really keeps me motivated!**


	2. Oxford Shirt

**Chapter Two**

_Oxford Shirt_

**On the flight home** to Kansas, Mary Ann's mind was occupied with other things rather than thought of stepping onto her family's farm and smelling the familiar mulch, hay and dirt. She also pictured what each of the castaways might have been doing that exact moment or what they would be doing once they returned home. But what took up most of Mary Ann's headspace was the Professor's friend Rose Henderson and them flying home to Ohio together. Something about the way Rose had hugged the Professor back in Hawaii and the way she said his first name "Roy" made her rip the ends of her straw to shreds.

If Rose was close enough with the Professor to call him Roy, then why hadn't Mary Ann ever called him that? She and the Professor were close, but she never referred to him by his name. On the island, no one did. He was just the Professor. That's all she knew; it suited him. But she wondered what it'd be like to call him Roy instead of Professor.

Sitting next to her mother on the plane by the window, Mary Ann took the chewed up straw from her mouth. She set it next to her napkin on the fold out table, then bit her lip. As she looked out the window, Mary Ann opened her mouth and muttered "Roy" softly to herself in different tones to see how it'd sound off her tongue. _Roy. Roy Hinkley. Professor Roy Hinkley._

A grin poked out of the corner of her mouth. She liked the way his name sounded when she said it, so she said Roy a few more times. The last one was louder than she expected, which made her mom turned her head. Mary Ann covered her mouth, jerking her head towards the window. As she watched the clouds pass by, she smiled to herself. Mary Ann fell asleep peacefully the rest of the flight.

...

Mary Ann expected stepping foot onto her farm in Horner Corners Kansas to be more satisfying and fulfilling. She thought being off the island and in the place she grew up she'd get to breath normally—exhale and not feel isolated. But when she stepped out of the car and onto the dirt path that led to her home she felt just that—isolated from the castaways; her second family.

Of course she missed her mom and dad and the farm; she hugged them so tight when she saw them for the first time in three years. But at the same time it felt strange not being around the castaways; she felt like they never properly said goodbye, even if they had spent a few days in Hawaii together after the rescue. She expected something out of spending three years with the same seven people all day, everyday. Mary Ann felt attached to them—like she couldn't be without them. Especially the Professor. Now she had to get use to life without them around everyday.

"Honey, why don't you freshen up and I'll unpack your stuff for you," Mrs. Summers said when they entered Mary Ann's childhood home.

"Thanks," Mary Ann called over her shoulder as she made her way to the bathroom. Standing in front of the mirror, Mary Ann stared at herself before sighing. She turned on the water, splashing it over her face. Afterwards, she felt her stomach grumble so she went to the kitchen to fix that.

A few seconds into scrounging around in the fridge for something to satisfy her hunger, her mom called her into the living room.

"Mary Ann, what is this?"

Mary Ann walked in with a pickle in hand. She noticed her mom had pulled out a light blue button up out of her suitcase.

"Since when did you have a blue Oxford shirt?" Mrs. Summers questioned, raising the shirt up in the air by the sleeves so Mary Ann could see.

Mary Ann took a bite out of the pickle and with her mouth full she said, "Oh um, that's the Professor's. He let me borrow one of his for sleeping."

Mrs. Summers dropped her arms. She folded it up neatly with a grin she attempted to hide. "Here, I'm guessing you want to keep this." Mary Ann's mom reached her arm out with the shirt.

"Hold on." Mary Ann popped the last bit of the pickle in her mouth then wiped her hands off. Then she walked over and took the Professor's shirt from her mother.

"Thanks," Mary Ann said, clutching the oxford shirt against her chest. She brought it up to her face, smelling the scent—it still smelled like the Professor. It was as if he was standing next to her.

"I don't think it's me you have to thank," Mrs. Summers said, smirking.

Mary Ann paused, her cheeks burning. "That reminds me," she said. "I promised the Professor I'd call him when I arrived home. Excuse me."

Mary Ann scurried off to the small den that had a telephone. She sat on the arm chair and dialed the Professor's number. As she waited for him to answer, her fingers rapidly tapped on the phone's handle and she felt her heartbeat spike. Why was she nervous to talked to him when she spent three years with the Professor on the island? Perhaps this time she had something to tell him—something important and monumental for the two.

It felt like an hour waiting for the Professor to finally pick up. When she heard the silence after the beep, Mary Ann held in her breath.

"Hello? Mary Ann?" she heard the Professor say, which reminded Mary Ann breath again.

"How did you know it was me?"

The Professor chuckled, calming her down. "Just a hunch. It's lovely to hear your voice."

Mary Ann grinned. "Yours too Ro—Professor."

"So I take it you made it home alright?"

She nodded. "It's like I never left Kansas. Everything is exactly as it was when I left three years ago. How about for you?"

"I'm staying at my parent's house for now," said the Professor. "But it's pretty much the same here as well."

"That's good. Have you spoke to the rest?"

"Haven't gotten the chance yet."

"Alright. Well I just wanted to let you know I've arrived and I'm doing fine," Mary Ann said, letting her words sparse, indicating she wanted the conversation to go a different way.

"Good to hear Mary Ann, thanks for calling."

Mary Ann tried to speak but her throat tightened. When she could tell he was about to hang up, Mary Ann forced the words out.

"Wait!—Professor?"

"Yes dear?"

Mary Ann swallowed. "I need to tell you something—"

Before she could finish, Mary Ann heard a women's voice muffled in the background.

"Just a moment I'm on a very important phone call," the Professor said, his voice distant. "Sorry about that dear. What was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh just that I miss you and the rest," Mary Ann said, feeing defeated.

"Miss you too—and the rest."

Mary Ann heard the Professor sigh softly making her close her eyes and sighing herself. She beat herself up on the inside for chickening out.

"Well anyway," the Professor continued. "I like hearing you talk, no matter what the subject."

"Same here," Mary Ann said. "I'll see you next week at the Howell's mansion?"

"If you're there I'm there."

"Okay see you then. Goodbye Professor."

The Professor made a sound, as if he were to say something that didn't begin with good, but he stopped.

"Goodbye Mary Ann."

_Click_.

Mary Ann removed the phone away from her face, letting a long sigh escape her mouth. She placed the phone back down, then leaned back on her arm chair. She covered her face with both hands, growling in frustration. She wanted so bad to tell the Professor how she felt about him officially, from her own mouth not just by her actions, but at the same time it didn't feel right telling him over the telephone; it wasn't proper. Except, the Professor was in Ohio and she in Kansas. The only way to tell him in person was to well, be there in person. And the only way to be there in person was to fly to Ohio.

After an hour and half mulling it over, Mary Ann made the decision: she would book a flight to Ohio as soon as possible and she'd make it official with Professor Roy Hinkley.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews always! I really really appreciate it so much. **


	3. Surprise

**Chapter Three**

_Surprise_

"It's so good to have you home Roy," the Professor's mother said in his parents' home. Mr. and Mrs. Hinkley, the Professor and Rose gathered in the living while attending to cups of tea. Even three days after their son's rescue the thrill of him returning home remained present.

"Still can't believe you survived on that island for three years," Mr. Hinkley said, bringing the cup to his mouth. "How'd you manage?"

The Professor sipped his tea. "Lots and lots of coconuts."

Rose, who sat next to him on the sofa chuckled. "You can't be serious." She shook her head while taking a drink.

Professor set his cup down on the coffee table and he faced her. "Oh I'm entirely serious Rose. Mary Ann made the best coconut cream pies."

"Coconut cream pies?" Rose said. "On an island?"

Professor nodded while he swirled around the tea bag in his cup. "Mary Ann made them with makeshift ingredients and I built her a heating system."

Mr. Hinkley smiled. "That's clever Roy. The others were lucky to have you stranded with them."

Rose touched the Professor's knee. "_Very_ lucky," she told him, looking straight into his eyes. "But we're even more lucky to have you home."

The Professor shifted his leg so her hand dropped off his knee. "So, how's life been around here since I was gone?" He looked only at his mom and dad at first.

"Your father and I have been hoping and praying for your return," said Mrs. Hinkley.

"We never gave up on you son," Mr. Hinkley added.

The Professor reached for his mother's hand, squeezing it. "Thank you, that's delightful to hear."

"Oh and Rose over here has been busy at the school and the lab," said Mrs. Hinkley, smiling over at Rose.

The Professor twisted his body. "Really? They still couldn't get you to take a break?" He teased.

Rose grinned, shaking her head. "My students need me. And plus, everyday they asked about you and we kept record of the days you were missing," Rose explained. "Just like your parents, they never gave up hope that one day their favorite Professor would come back. And look, we weren't wrong either."

This time the Professor smiled at Rose instead of scooting himself away from her. "I feel so loved. Thanks for the most wonderful welcoming."

"We're your family Roy, you should expect nothing less," Mrs. Hinkley said.

The Professor stood up and his parents followed. He wrapped his arms around his father and mother. "Thank you for never giving up on me."

The Professor then went over to Rose and hugged her tight. "And thank you Rose for being a good friend all these years."

"You have no idea how much I've missed you Roy," Rose told him as she clung onto his back.

"I've missed you too," Professor said, pulling back and holding onto her arms. "So tell me what else has been going on with you? Have you found somebody special yet?"

Rose looked down for a moment, before meeting his eyes. "No not yet."

"Really? No guy has yet to sweep you off your feet?" The Professor questioned.

"I've been waiting for the right person to come."

Professor chuckled. "Aren't we all at some point in our lives."

An even wider smile crept on Rose's face as she grabbed the Professor's hand and pulled him along. "Come here, I want to show you something," Rose said. She guided them to the Professor's old room where he used to work on science experiments and projects. When the Professor walked in, a rush of memories flooded his mind. All the posters of famous scientists and inventors were still plastered on the walls of the bedroom from when he was younger. Across from the door was his desk where he used to create and design his science projects for school and make messes that made his mother furious.

The Professor stood in front of the desk seeing all of the old inventions and projects he and Rose used to make when they were kids. "Wow how did you find all of these Rose? I thought we'd lost them?"

Rose smiled. "Oh they were around, but I kept them until it was the right time to bring them out."

The Professor stepped closer, marveling at the earlier stages of his love for inventing and creating things. He could see elements of ideas that were used on the island to make the necessary things for survival, like a way to wash clothes, make shift ovens, and a lie detector to name a few. That was one of the things that made him and Rose become friends from the beginning. They had even teamed up for the science fair in high school and won first prize.

"This is wonderful Rose, seeing all this brings back so many memories," said the Professor.

Rose, who was standing by the door moved so she stood beside the Professor in front of the desk. "Any specific memory?"

"I used to sit here until twelve or one am working on something. I always needed to be creating something," the Professor answered. "And somehow my mother always knew I was up late and she'd come in and see what I was working on. Though she never got mad because I was doing something meaningful with my time."

"And what else?" asked Rose.

The Professor cleared his throat. "Well—"

"Mary Ann!" The Professor heard his mother call out down the hall.

The Professor stalled. _Mary Ann? _He replayed what he heard his mom say. There's no way he heard that right. He gave his head a quick shake thinking he imagined it all, but then he heard that voice with it's sweetness and warmth filling up the entire living room down the hall.

"Excuse me Rose I'll be right back," The Professor said, spinning around on his feet. He practically flew down the hallway to make it to the living room in case it was his imagination. Maybe he could get a glimpse before the voice disappeared.

"Mary Ann it's good to see you again," said Mrs. Hinkley after hugging the farm girl.

"You too Mrs. Hinkley, it was a pleasure meeting you and your husband in Hawaii."

When the Professor reached the living room, he had to do a double take for a second. Mary Ann Summers was _here_, in Ohio, in his childhood home. It had to be a dream, yet it wasn't because there Mary Ann was standing with his mother, sporting that infectious smile.

The Professor stepped forward with his hands behind his back. "Hello Mary Ann," he said in a soft tone as if he was nervous to talk to the girl he'd spent three years with on the island. Suddenly a rush of heat flooded his body.

"Hi Professor," Mary Ann said.

"I don't mean this in a rude manner," The Professor said, walking up to her. "But what are you doing in Ohio?"

"Surprise," she said, throwing her hands up. "I asked your mother if I could visit and she was delighted to have me."

The Professor's eyes squinted out of the result of smiling so big. "This is such a surprise. A wonderful surprise," he said. Mr. and Mrs. Hinkley eyed each other and decided to leave them alone.

Mary Ann gripped the strap of her bag that slung on her shoulder. "Had enough of me yet?" she teased with with cheeky smile.

The Professor chuckled, gently grabbing her hands and pulling her in for hug he thought he wouldn't get to experience for another four days when the castaways would meet up at the Howell's mansion.

"I could never get tired of you Mary Ann," The Professor said, his face buried in her hair, inhaling her scent of lavender. He held on, his wanting the moment to freeze in time.

"Are you excited to visit the Howell's mansion?" Mary Ann asked, stilling hugging the Professor.

"A little," he replied. "But it seems kind of intimidating, don't you think?"

"Yes, but it should be fun. All of seven of us in one room again—"

"Roy? Where'd you go, I—" Rose walked in, but upon seeing the Professor and Mary Ann hugging she halted.

The Professor let go of her. "Sorry Rose, I had no idea Mary Ann was coming."

Rose put her hands on her hips. "I had no idea either."

Mary Ann flashed Rose a smile, but Rose didn't return one which made Mary Ann uncomfortable. She fumbled with the strap of her bag and looked around the house.

The Professor noticing Mary Ann's discomfort was quick on his feet to change the subject. "Um, so there's a guest bedroom for you down the hall Mary Ann if you're comfortable staying there," the Professor offered. "If you ever need anything just ask my parents and of course, I'm always here."

The Professor winked at Mary Ann and she always manage to blush whenever he did that.

"So...I should probably get going," Rose butted in.

"You sure you don't want to stay? The three if us could do something to together," the Professor asked her.

Rose swiped her purse off the couch. "Nah, it's getting late and I should get back to my apartment." She made her way to the front door of the Hinkley's.

"Can I walk you out?" The Professor asked, following Rose to the door.

Rose grabbed the doorknob. "I'm good. I can see you have other important things. " She eyed Mary Ann when saying, _other,_ then vanished out the door.

Mary Ann stayed put in the middle of the living room. "That was a little strange," she commented. "It's only 7:30 and she gave me a weird look."

The Professor drew closer. "Don't worry about it, she's probably just going through stuff."

Mary Ann only nodded, adjusting the bag on her shoulder.

"So, it's only 7:30 and there's still some daylight," Professor said. "Are you up to campfire?"

"That sounds nice," Mary Ann agreed. "Let me get settled and I'll be right out."

"Great, it's the second door on the left," the Professor said. "I'll prepare the fire outside."

...

At 8:00 P.M. the fire was burning on the deck in the back yard in a homemade fire pit and The Professor and Mary Ann gathered around in soft lawn chairs. They shared a large blanket that covered the span of their bodies, side by side. Mary Ann had her arms and legs buried under and the blanket tucked under her chin. By 8:30 her eyes were getting heavy and the exhaustion that came with travel hit her.

"Now Mary Ann, you can be honest with me, what was the _real_ reason why you came to Ohio since were all going to see each other very soon anyways at the Howell's?" The Professor brought up randomly after their conversation about life back on the island.

Mary Ann could barley open her puffy eyes. "What I told you...earlier..." she said, groggily, her eyes slowly shutting. "That was the truth."

"Are you sure that's all?"

It took Mary Ann almost ten seconds to answer; her eyes were now fully shut. "Well actually...there was something...I wanted to tell you in person..."

But she fell right to sleep before the Professor could even hear one more word.

The Professor sighed, shifting around in the lawn chair to a more comfortable position. He leaned his head to one side, feeling tired himself as if it was contagious. However, his eyes weren't drooping just yet, so he watched Mary Ann sleep for a little, then not too long after, they'd fallen asleep together on the deck, under the stars.


	4. Storm

**Chapter Four**

_Storm_

Mary Ann grabbed her shoulders, covering her chest with her arms. She shuddered and tried reaching for the blanket, but only felt cold air. Her eyes fluttered opened and she noticed the blanket crumpled on the ground beneath her feet. That's when Mary Ann remembered falling asleep in front of the fire last night next to the Professor. She stretched her arms out, yawning, then turned her head towards him. His eyes were still shut and his mouth almost curved upwards into a small smile. _He's adorable. Especially when sleeping._

Mary Ann carefully swung her legs off the chair and stepped onto the deck. She stood beside the Professor in his chair, peering over him. Although he looked peaceful, it was quite chilly and she wanted to get inside as soon as possible.

"Professor?" Mary Ann said softly to not startle him. "It's morning now." She lightly shook his shoulder.

It was then in the moments when she waited for him to wake up, Mary Ann noticed it was the first time she known the Professor without wearing his blue button up and khakis. He wore a grey sweater with a halfway zipper that had a collar and blue light-washed jeans. Though, he still wore his navy canvas shoes. It felt surreal being with him in a different setting then the island because had she not won the contest, she wouldn't have known him; she wouldn't have known any of the castaways. And how close they'd gotten over the past three years, she was actually thankful for the storm that hit the Minnow. When the Professor's eye opened, Mary Ann felt the need to back up because at this point she was towering over him.

"Good morning Professor," said Mary Ann, standing with hands behind her back.

"Morning Mary Ann," Professor said. He took his eyes off her, eyeing the fire pit and blanket that had fallen. "Did we really fall asleep out here?"

"I thought the same thing. I guess we were too tired to care."

Professor climbed out of his chair. "Were you okay? It wasn't too cold for you or anything?"

"It was actually kind of nice," Mary Ann described. "Not too cold, and the fire kept me warm."

"Are you sure?" Professor walked up to her and touched her shoulders with both hands. Mary Ann guessed it was to check if they were cold. She had to smile at the effort he always took making sure she was okay. It was like that a lot on the island. The Professor was almost always the first person to jump and protect her when something would explode or the castaways were in danger. Of course she was old enough to take care of herself, but when it was someone she had romantic feelings towards, she didn't mind it at all.

The reason Mary Ann took the last minute trip to Ohio was so she could express her feelings to the Professor verbally. But on the day she arrived there wasn't a good opportunity to do so. She planned on doing it later, when the right chance came up. They had to be alone of course, and she didn't want Rose in the area. She didn't even want her name to come up in conversation. By the end of the day, the Professor would know what she'd been keeping inside for over a year.

"Shall we get going inside?" the Professor startled Mary Ann out of thought.

"After you," Mary Ann said, gesturing to the back door.

She followed the Professor inside the house to where his parents sat around the kitchen table with cups of coffee.

"Did you sleep well last night ?" Mrs. Hinkley said to her husband.

"Yeah, what about you?"

Mrs. Hinkley sipped her coffee. "I slept excellent." She turned her head to the Professor and Mary Ann. "How about you two?"

Professor and Mary Ann glanced at each other. Somehow Mary Ann had the feeling Mrs. Hinkley knew about their snuggle under the stars judging by her attempt hide her smile behind her coffee cup. Mary Ann didn't even want to think about how or when Mrs. Hinkley had seen them because it was just too embarrassing. Thankfully the Professor stepped in, allowing her cheeks to cool down.

"Uh, hey mom and dad, I know breakfast as a family is important to you, but do you mind if I take Mary Ann to that great place in town?"

"Oh Mary Ann you'll absolutely love the food there. They've got the best pancakes," said Mr. Hinkley.

"You two go ahead, we'll be fine," said Mrs. Hinkley with a warm smile.

The Professor walked up to his mom, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks mom."

"Have a good time you two," she said as the Professor and Mary Ann went out the door.

The car ride to the restaurant was Mary Ann's first real time alone with the Professor since even a a day before they'd gotten rescued. In her town in Kansas when she was younger, if a girl rode in another boy's truck alone they were considered an item. And if the radio was off, it was _serious, _because that meant there was time to talk about deep stuff. Even though it was just a silly little thing decided among the girls in her high school, it still crossed Mary Ann's mind. Although they weren't driving in a truck, she was still in the passengers seat and the radio was off. She'd never been this much alone with the Professor, because even on the island there were seven other people who tended to show up at any given time. She wanted to savor every second of the car ride.

"So Mary Ann, have you talked to any of the castaways since the rescue?" Professor asked, his eyes clear on the road and hands clutching the wheel.

"Yes, all of them actually. I talked to the Skipper, and Gilligan and had a brief conversation with the Howell's regarding their mansion invitation and just before I came here, I had a long conversation with Ginger."

"What about?"

"Girl things." Mary Ann stared out the window.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Professor came around the car, opening the door for Mary Ann.

"I like your sweater," she complimented, as she stepped out. Mary Ann grabbed his hand, allowing the Professor to pull her up.

"What? You don't like the Oxford shirt?"

They waited for cars to pass before crossing the road.

"No I like it, but I never saw you in anything else."

Professor opened the restaurant's door, letting Mary Ann enter first. "Well, if we're on the subject of changes, I see you've lost the pig tales."

"Yeah I guess I grew out of them."

_..._

Mary Ann scraped up the last bit of her pancakes, shoving them into her mouth. When finished, she leaned back, rubbing her stomach. "Wow, your father wasn't kidding when he said they had the best pancakes."

The Professor smiled. "Right?" He dabbed his mouth with a napkin.

"So Mary Ann?" Professor said. "What do you think of a hike? I know a great spot and it's near by."

"I love hiking Professor, but I wasn't prepared for one," said Mary Ann.

"It's okay, what you're wearing is fine and it's not that long. Maybe forty minutes tops."

Mary Ann contemplated it. Hikes were one of her favorite things to do outdoors, being around nature fulfilled her, but more importantly, at the moment, it was more alone time with the Professor and that's what sold her.

"Let's do it," Mary Ann agreed.

...

A third of the way through the hike, they'd gotten into a conversation that Mary Ann hoped would come up. "Mary Ann, how many serious relationships have you had again?" the Professor asked, as he stepped over rocks.

"Just one," Mary Ann answered, following behind him on the uneven path of rocks, dirt and sticks. "Didn't I tell you before?"

Professor paused for a second. "Oh right, I think you did. Back on the island." He twisted his head backwards, looking at her face when talking. "Sorry, I guess I forgot."

"That's alright," Mary Ann said as they continued the hike. When they reached a wider path, she stood beside him as they walked. "To be fair, I've told you a lot. I wouldn't expect to remember everything I've told you about my life."

"Yeah, but I feel like I always ask you the same questions over and over. I'm sure it get's annoying."

"You've _never_ once annoyed me, Professor."

"Come on Mary Ann, you can tell me the truth. There wasn't _one_ time on the island that I didn't annoy you?"

"Not that I can think of."

"What about my scientific lectures? I'm pretty sure the castaways were bored to tears with them."

"Professor, listen maybe _sometimes_ your lectures tend to get long, and maybe I don't always understand every word you say, but trust me when I say this: I love listening to you talk. I could listen for hours."

Mary Ann had to admit, in that moment, she was a _little_ annoyed. _How did the conversation go from love to this?_

"I must say Mary Ann, you're probably one of the first people, next to Rose who doesn't mind my long winded rambles—"

All of a sudden, the Professor's body lowered as he looked up through the trees. His arms went over his head like a shield. "Mary Ann!" he yelped.

"Professor what is it?" Mary Ann looked up herself, trying to see what he was seeing.

"A storm. It's coming. I can see it." Professor snatched Mary Ann's hand and the second he started dragging them to a place for shelter, the rain pulsed, soaking them in an instant.

Professor yanked Mary Ann under a rest stop which was a bench made out of logs shielded by a roof.

"I'm sorry Mary Ann," he said, panting. "I guess I should have checked what the weather was going to be like."

Mary Ann pulled strands of hair off her face that had stuck as a result of the sudden outburst of rain. "Hey, a little adventure never hurt anyone," Mary Ann said, twisting the rain out of her hair.

The Professor swiped rain off his forehead with his hand and gasped for air. He bent forward, trying to catch his breath.

"You alright?

Professor looked at her. "Yeah I'm fine, he said.

Mary Ann played with the ends of her wet hair. _How romantic. The Professor and I undercover from a storm. If Ginger heard about this, she'd squeal about it till no end._

"Hey, I just remembered, it's almost our anniversary," he brought up.

Mary Ann looked like a dear in the headlights.

"What?"

"Our anniversary, of our shipwreck?"

"Oh right," Mary Ann remembered, her cheeks giving her an ounce of warmth in the storm. "Almost four years right?"

"Correct."

"Feels like it was..."

"...yesterday," Professor finished. "I know."

_Just go for it. _Mary Ann thought. _You're not going to blow up by asking a question._

"Professor?"

"Yes?"

"What are we?"

"Scientifically or?"

Mary Ann shut her eyes. "No, I mean you and I. What would you call us?"

"Well Mary Ann, I'm not sure I—"

_He stopped. Why did he stop?!_

The Professor lifted his hand up to her face, brushing away a wet strand of hair from her forehead. Mary Ann's heart rate skyrocketed when everything was registering. _It's happening, it happening.._

Mary Ann followed the Professor's motion, leaning her body forward. Five. Four. Three. Two..._connection_. An instant spark lit them up, filling the space between them with warmth while the rain pattered the roof. Their first kiss. The most wonderful kiss Mary Ann had ever experienced.

"Would you still like an answer or?" Professor said when they disconnected, smiling wide with teeth.

"Nope, I think you just answered my question." Mary Ann turned around, feeling her lips with the tips of her fingers.

Mary Ann's mind was occupied with the kiss for the next thirty minutes waiting for the rain to pass. Every time she replayed it, her stomach fluttered.

"Mary Ann, I don't think the rain's going to stop," Professor said.

"So what are you suggesting?"

"Well we're only a third of the way through, I say we go back down."

"Through the rain?"

"It's our only way."

Mary Ann stood up. "Okay, I'm ready lets go for it."

Professor grabbed her hand and they walked together with the rain showering them. When they entered the door at the Hinkley's home, their clothes dripped on the carpet.

"Where on earth have you two been?" asked Mrs. Hinkley at the kitchen table with her husband.

"We went on a hike, but then out of nowhere it rained," explained the Professor.

"We can see that," said his father.

Rose came running in from the Professor's room. "Roy!" she called. "I was worried about you. You've been gone for a while."

_How does she show up everywhere? Has she been here the whole time? _Mary Ann thought.

"Relax Rose, it's only rain," Professor reassured. "We've survived a great deal of rain storms on the island."

"Everything's about the island with you," Rose said, arms crossed.

Mary Ann didn't like the tone of annoyance in her voice. "I think I'm going to clean up," Mary Ann said, making her way in the direction of the hall. "Thanks for the breakfast Professor."

"...Roy, can I talk to you..." Mary Ann faintly heard Rose day as she walked down the hall to the guest bedroom.

She grabbed a fresh pair of clothes and headed into the bathroom to change. When she got back, she witnessed Rose in the middle of giving the Professor a kiss on his cheek. With no further hesitation, Mary Ann escaped back into the bedroom. The door flew shut behind her, and she buried her face into a pillow, staining it with her tears.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading and review this story. And I apologize for the long time between chapters.**_


	5. Heading to California

**Chapter Five**

_Heading to California _

That evening, the Professor noticed he hadn't seen much of Mary Ann at all. After Rose had left, he'd gone to read outside, but couldn't focus on the words because Mary Ann had been cooped up in the guest bedroom for so long. The Professor reread a sentence five times before closing the book and going in to check on Mary Ann. Something felt off after their hike and after Rose left. His mother offered Mary Ann dinner, but said she wasn't hungry, as he overheard and the remainder of the evening, she stayed in the guest bedroom. Judging by how close they were on the island, it was unusual for them to be distant. Of course, it could just be that Mary Ann wanted some time to herself, as humans do, but he had a strong feeling something was wrong.

The Professor lightly knocked on the bedroom door. "Mary Ann, you busy?" He leaned his head against the door listening for sniffs.

When he didn't get answer he switched modes. "Mary Ann, can I come in?" The Professor began to worry that she was upset with him. "Is that okay?"

"Sure." It was faint, but an answer so he opened the door slowly, just to be sure he wasn't going to regret his action.

Opening the door fully revealed Mary Ann sitting at a desk, hunched forward. She had a notebook open, and a pen racing across the pages. Mary Ann didn't look at him when she spoke.

"There's some leftover cake for you Mary Ann," the Professor offered. "It's quite delicious."

Mary Ann continued scribbling in the notebook. "I'm not hungry."

"What about a drink? Are you thirsty?"

She barley shook her head, eyes focused on the pages. "No thanks."

Strange. It was not like Mary Ann to talk to him in such brief sentences and not like her to not make eye contact. The Professor thought hard about the hours earlier, trying to piece together why she was acting this way. He arranged the events in order carefully analyzing every word he'd said to Mary Ann and how he said it to her, but he couldn't figure out what was wrong. He figured he shouldn't spend all his energy worrying if Mary Ann's solemn mood was caused by him and just give her space.

"Well, I just wanted to see if you were alright since you skipped dinner," said the Professor.

"Thanks," she mumbled, eyes still downwards. The Professor turned around, touching the door knob before he remembered something.

"Oh, the Howell's called earlier," he told her. "Their mansion is all ready for us and I've booked the flights to California."

Mary Ann finally stopped writing, and made eye contact. "Wonderful," she said, grinning.

Hm. Maybe he was just overreacting.

"Wonderful," he echoed. "We leave tomorrow. Have a good night sleep."

"You too," Mary Ann said, as he disappeared down the hall.

...

The next morning was the day of the reunion. Each of the castaways had their own plans of getting to California where one of the Howell's many mansions were located but they'd all arrive around the span of a few hours. The Professor packed a suitcase with the necessities and of course a couple of books. Mary Ann just repacked the bag she'd brought to Ohio. At breakfast, everything was normal. Mary Ann ate a bowl of cereal and she conversed with the Professor in their usual manner. That eased the Professor after how he'd seen her the previous night.

Noe that he wasn't worried about Mary Ann being sore at him and his mind was clear, he remembered the kiss they'd shared on the hike. What he felt in that moment was indescribable and not like anything he'd ever experienced in his life. Yet even though they kissed for the first time, he wanted to officially make Mary Ann _his_. At the kitchen table, as he scooped up some oatmeal, the Professor thought about how he'd go about that—he may have thought too hard because he gave himself a slight headache.

"Thinking hard over there?" Mary Ann noticed, stirring around her cereal.

The Professor removed a hand from his forehead. "Just picturing how big the Howell's mansion could possibly be. What if I get lost?"

Mary Ann chuckled. "_Lost_? Professor, you've helped us find our way around the island for three years."

Professor smiled. "Just a little joke, did that brighten you?"

"For sure. I think I'll have a great day. Especially getting to see everyone later today. I can't wait! It should be a fun week."

Professor nodded, spooning some oatmeal in his mouth. After swallowing, he said, "Mary Ann, I've asked Rose to come with us to California. We haven't seen each other in a while and she's never been. Is that okay?"

Mary Ann stared down into her bowl of cereal. "She's your friend, you don't need to ask me for permission."

"Oh I know, I just wanted to make sure, in case you were just expecting us castaways to be there."

Professor felt himself tense up. The reason he asked Mary Ann about Rose coming with them was because of the conversation he had with Rose the other day. Rose had practically asked the Professor to take her and he couldn't say no. How could he say no to a friend whom he hadn't seen in three years? And then after he said yes, she kissed him on the cheek. That wouldn't have been a big deal, if it weren't want happened when they were in their twenty's.

The Professor and Rose had been best friends for years, but one day out of nowhere, Rose admitted she'd been crushing on him for a while. The Professor was flattered, except he never saw her that way. But after a week of thinking it over, The Professor asked her out on a date. On the date, he still didn't feel anything romantic; it felt like he was hanging out with his best friend, which technically he was. He had things in common with Rose, but the spark that he'd felt with Mary Ann now, wasn't there then with Rose.

With Mary Ann, even though stranded and miles away from home, she was his _new_ home. Life before her seemed senseless, no purpose besides academics and teaching. Love and being romantically involved with someone used to feel impossible to him because he never could meet the right people that made him feel the way Mary Ann made him feel—his was life more complete with her around. It was as if she was the last piece of his puzzle and he'd finally found it. With Rose, he could laugh and joke around with her, and they could get into some deep conversations, same with Mary Ann, but when Rose went home after they went on their first date he wasn't longing to be with her again. Where as, when The Professor flew back home after the rescue, he'd already missed Mary Ann terribly even with the plan to reunite a week later at the Howell's.

When things didn't work out, The Professor and Rose remained friends and she got over her crush. But now that they were reunited after not seeing each other in three years, the Professor had a suspicion Rose's crush was resurfacing. He was in a tough spot of not knowing what to do because he didn't want any feelings hurt.

"So Rose coming a long with us wouldn't upset you or disrupt your expectations?" Professor asked again, for hundred percent clarification that she did not mind Rose tagging a long.

"Professor, I said it's okay. It's not like I have anything against her. She's your friend and she's welcome," Mary Ann said.

The Professor left it at that. They finished up their breakfast, said goodbye to his parents before heading out to pick up Rose. Their flight to California was set for 9:00 Am.

"Mary Ann?" the Professor asked, as they drove to Rose's apartment. "I was wondering something."

Mary Ann looked at him. "Oh?"

"What did you think of our hike yesterday?"

"It certainly was an adventure," answered Mary Ann.

Professor cleared his throat. "And...um, what did you think of our...your know..."

Mary Ann whipped her head towards the car window. "So, how many mansions do you think the Howell's have?"

_Wow. She deliberately changed the subject. _The Professor tightened his grip on the wheel, wondering what caused her to act this way. He dropped the subject the rest of the drive.

When they made it to Rose's apartment, the Professor went inside alone to help bring her luggage's out to his car. During the ride to the airport, The Professor and Rose conversed (as much as he could since he had to focus on the ride) while Mary Ann remained silent.

...

On the plane to California, the Professor sat by the aisle, Mary Ann in the middle and Rose by the window. During the flight, the Professor had a notebook open, trying to plan out how and when he'd officially ask Mary Ann to go steady. But when he got frustrated because he was overthinking it, he flipped opened to a blank page.

The Professor took in a breath and began writing out why he _loved Mary Ann Summers._


	6. Reunion

**Chapter Six**  
_Reunion_

Although only a week had gone by since Mary Ann had seen the castaways, she was just as eager to reunite with them at the mansion as if she hadn't seen them in 6 months. The Howell's had arranged a sleek black limousine to pick them up from the airport and take them to their mansion in Hollywood hills. The ride took about an hour, with Rose, The Professor and Mary Ann squished together in the first row of seats. As the limousine pulled onto a long rocky path, a wind of excitement stirred up in Mary Ann's stomach. She peered behind the driver's seat, trying to catch a glimpse of the mansion ahead. When they drew closer, the entire front window of limo was filled with a view of pearly white stone and fiery red brick trimming.

Mary Ann gaped as she scanned the area which was filled with palm trees, much like the ones on the island and a giant breathtakingly beautiful, gold fountain that spewed out streams of water, criss-crossing one another. The driver stopped the limousine in front of a six foot tall stone fence. He stepped out, made it to the fence and pressed his finger onto a round button. Into a speaker, the driver announced, "Mr. and Mrs. Howell, more guests have arrived."

In about three seconds, the gate opened itself, slowly revealing the mansion in its full glam and glory. The driver hopped back in the limousine, sliding the fancy vehicle through the opened gate and closer to the mansion's massive entry way. He put the limo in park then stepped out and opened the doors on both sides. He stood back, allowing the Professor, Mary Anna and Rose to climb out.

"Thank you Sir," Mary Ann said, giving the driver a slight nod and a smile more beaming than the sun in California.

"It is my pleasure serving the Howell's family," he told her, presenting a tiny bow.

Mary Ann's heart ruptured with gratitude and love that the Howell's considered her as family _and_ to acknowledge that to someone else—she was touched deeply and even more eager to jump through the cobble stone doors.

The driver escorted the Professor, Mary Ann and Rose to the front doors. He did a delicate knock, and the door swung open revealing Mr. and Mrs. Howell.

"Welcome," greeted Mrs. Howell smiling at each of them.

"Thank you for inviting us," Mary Ann said.

"Come in, come in," Mr. Howell insisted, opening the door wider.

Mary Ann followed the Professor and Rose inside to the widest entry way she'd ever seen. The ceiling was super tall and you had to crane your neck to see. The first thing that caught her eye was a large painting of the Howell's posing with golf clubs. To the right was a curled white staircase with gold trimming. Mr. and Mrs. Howell led them into the large family room.

"The rest of the castaway are in there," said Mrs. Howell.

Mary Ann could see Gilligan talking Ginger and she clasped her hands together, almost letting out an excited squeal. She ran to the living room, calling their names. "Ginger, Gilligan!"

"Mary Ann," Gilligan said, jumping a foot up into the air. She rushed over and gave him a bear hug.

"I've missed you," said Mary Ann, rubbing his back as they hugged. "Even though it's only been a week."

They pulled apart. "I know." Gilligan beamed.

Mary Ann eyed his head. "Hey, no hat," she pointed out.

Gilligan nodded. "And no red shirt."

"You're still adorable as ever," said Mary Ann.

They both walked over to Ginger, and Mary Ann gave her a big hug as well.

"How've you been?" asked Ginger, when Gilligan had gone over to the Professor and the Howell's.

"Fine," Mary Ann answered with hardy any emotion.

Ginger raised an eye brow. "_Mary Ann_."

"What? I'm great okay?"

"Fine, but what is _she_ doing here?" Ginger gestured towards Rose who was mingling with the Howell's.

"The more the merrier," Mary Ann said with an excessive amount of perkiness. "And she's the Professor's friend."

"Okay, but I'm just saying, a girl the Professor's has known for a long time coming with him on a trip. Think about it."

Mary Ann crossed her arms. "Nonsense Ginger," huffed Mary Ann. "And it's not like they're alone."

Ginger copied her friend's position. "I'm just saying..."

Mary Ann turned around, seeing the Skipper. "Skipper, it's good to see you!"

Ginger shook her head at her friend who'd ignored the conversation.

After the castaways caught up with each other and Rose had been introduced again, the Howell's took them on a tour of the mansion, starting at the entry way. The castaways and Rose, retreated near the front doors, where the tour began.

About a fourth of the way through the Howell's describing every detail of their mansion, the group dissipated from the evenly formed row. The Professor was in the front, behind the Howell's, with Rose clinging on to his arm. Ginger and the Skipper were side by side, admiring the artwork on the walls, and Mary Ann and Gilligan were trying to catch up behind.

"It's great being all together again," Gilligan said to Mary Ann as they walked down the marbled halls, Mr. Howell's posh voice stirring in the background. "Sometimes I'd wake up and call for the Skipper before realizing I'm not on the island anymore."

Mary Ann chuckled. "I know, I've gotten so used it. I mean, spending three years with the same group of people—you get attached," she said.

Gilligan nodded in agreement. "It's weird," he started. "When I saw Ginger here for the first time since our rescue, I never noticed how much I'd missed being around her." Gilligan's cheeks changed color.

Mary Ann could tell that Ginger made Gilligan feeling something special because he turned serious, which was out of character for him.

"Aw that's incredibly sweet Gilligan."

"What about you? Did you miss the Professor when we all went out separate ways" questioned Gilligan.

Mary Ann looked as though the head busts of the Howell's they'd passed by had come alive. "What?—what, do you mean?" She could barley form a complete sentence.

"Mary Ann, even _I_ could understand what's going between you and the Professor. And you don't need to be shy about it."

Mary Ann peered over the Skipper's shoulder, trying to catch a glimpse of Rose and the Professor. "I'm not being shy about," insisted Mary Ann. "Since when did you get like this?"

"Like what?"

They both quickened their steps, as the rest of the group turned the corner.

"All serious," said Mary Ann.

"Mary Ann, I don't need to be serious to see that you and the Professor have connection," explained Gilligan. They'd paused so the Howell's could show them their special tea room.

"It's like what I feel with Ginger," continued Gilligan. "When we were apart this past week, I felt odd without her—incomplete."

Gilligan's words stunned her, not only because he sounded so not Gilligan like, but also because she'd felt the same. (About The Professor of course) Even for the first few days before she surprised the Professor in Ohio, she'd look to her side, expecting him to be there. Once, on the day she flew home to Kansas, she came across a problem with her radio and called out for the Professor. Mary Ann couldn't deny that he made her feel complete like Ginger made Gilligan feel complete. But she had a hard time believe the Professor still felt the same way. Maybe their little island mutual agreement was really just an island fling and nothing more.

"You're very insightful Gilligan, I'm sure Ginger sees that. But could we maybe not talk about this right now? I want to enjoy this trip without any romantic involvement."

They left the conversations at that and finished up the tour.

...

After lunch, Mr. Howell challenged Rose and the castaways to a golf match on the Howell's personal golf course outside. (This was when Mary Ann forgot about everything that happened in Ohio.) Through all the bustle of people raving about the how beautiful the course looked and the golf balls that had the Howell's name printed on them, someone suggested they play with teams. Obviously the Howell's were one team and Gilligan was quick to be Gingers's. Mary Ann noticed the Skipper exchanged a mysterious look with Ginger.

"How 'bout me and you Rose?" the Skipper asked the raven haired girl. "Partners?"

"Sure I'd love to." Rose looked behind her at the Professor and Mary Ann who were the last ones left before walking up to the Skipper.

"Okay so we have all the teams," said Ginger, making direct eye contact with Mary Ann.

"Let the games begin," said Mr. Howell, adding a his signature snooty chuckle.

For the game, they would combine the scores of each team to determine the winner and each pair would take turns trying to get there ball in the hole. Every time it was the Professor and Mary Ann's turn, the Professor would have a hard to lobbing the golf ball to a far distance. He'd strain his back trying to swing the club and he nearly fell backwards every time.

"Professor, you gotta make your swing more fluent," suggested Mary Ann. "And don't try too hard." She couldn't help but smile.

The Professor twisted his head back to look at her as he held the club in the air. "Don't worry Mary Ann, I've got this. Will beat the others like no business." He winked before turning back around.

The Professor adjusted his hands on the handle, swung the club farther back and hit the ball, launching it to the sky. Mary Ann watched it glide through the air and then land an inch in front of the next hole.

Gilligan and Ginger jumped up, clapping and cheering for the Professor. The Skipper and Rose whistled, and the Howell's had looks of disgust. Mary Ann stood in pure disbelief as the Professor waltzed over to the hole, the club resting against his shoulder. He switched to a putter and began to it line up with the ball. Mary Ann got close up for a better view. Within five seconds, the Professor had knocked the ball right in.

The Professor dropped his putter and threw his arms around Mary Ann, lifting her off the ground with excitement. He'd done that hole in only _two_ shots, giving the Professor and Mary Ann a total of ten points, making them the leaders.

"Told you," Professor whispered in Mary Ann's ear after setting her down, but still hugging her.

Mary Ann's whole face became warm and her stomach was in knots. She could still feel his breath tickling the hairs on the back of her neck.

"I need to talk to you later," Mary Ann whispered in return. Professor let go, but remained hold of her arms.

"Of course dear," he spoke in a tone that was enough for Mary Ann to hear, but not so his voice was projected to everyone in the vicinity.

"Come on, no time for chatter!" announced Mr. Howell. "Mrs. Howell and I are up!"

...

The Professor and Mary Ann had beat everyone at golf much to the Howell's annoyance. While everyone was off freshening up for dinner, Mary Ann found Professor alone in the family room. He was writing something in a small notebook. Mary Ann approached him at the couch he was siting at

"Professor, are you busy?" she asked.

Professor lifted his head. "Ah yes, you wanted to talk." He stuffed the notebook in the pocket of his shirt and made some space on the couch for her to sit.

"So what did you want to discuss?" Professor asked, when she sat down.

She fumbled with her hands on her lap fighting thoughts in her head if she should really ask him what she was going to ask. As much she'd embarrass herself to the ground, she needed to get clarification on something so her brain could take a break.

"This is probably so out there and random," Mary Ann began, not making eye contact. "But do you have any feelings for Rose? I mean she's been your best friend for years...you seem to get along with her well and it just kind of makes sense and..."

"Good heavens, no," answered the Professor. "I mean that in the nicest way. Rose has a always just been my closest friend. That's all I see her as."

The imaginary weights on Mary Ann's shoulders felt as if though they were yanked away and she could feel normal again.

A thankful smile appeared on Mary Ann's face. "That's good to know, because um..." she started to sound like a shy little girl. "I have something I want you to read."

Mary Ann stood up to retrieve her own notebook from the room she was sharing with Ginger, but the sound of a spoon taping on glass stopped her.

"Dinner is served." She heard a voice that was distinctively not the Howell's, a rather less enthusiastic and serious voice.

Professor stood up, his eyes looking downward at Mary Ann. "Maybe I could read it after dinner?"

She only nodded and they both shuffled on into the dinning room, as the rest came in from different entrances. The dinner was marvelously mouthwatering, but did not provide as a suffice for Mary Ann's constant anxiety about her wanting the Professor reading something, which she'd happened to write. Though, the constant chatter aloud her thoughts to be drowned somewhat and she enjoyed the rest of the evening.

Everyone went off to bed exhausted from the game, but satisfied from the meal. Mary Ann had drifted asleep before she could even remind herself that the Professor had yet to read what she'd written.

* * *

**Thanks again for reviewing and reading this story! it means so much! I'm sorry that it may seem likes its dragging out, but I do I have things planned and things will fall into place! Thanks again**


	7. You're Beautiful

**Chapter Seven**

_You're Beautiful_

In the early hours of the morning, the Professor secluded himself in the Howell's family room with a book. Waking up extra early was routine for him. On the island, he'd always wake up before anyone else so he could get a start on his latest project or plan for their rescue. Early mornings were also time to run his thoughts.

The Professor took a pause in reading when he recalled that Mary Ann hadn't shown him what she'd wanted him to read. But he didn't want to ask her about it because he thought it wasn't a big deal so he brushed it off. At this point, Professor had no clue where his relationship with her stood. They kissed, yet it felt like Mary Ann was trying to forget about it. He thought maybe she didn't feel the same spark he did.

Professor sighed and just as he closed the book shut, Ginger came walking in like she'd been searching for him.

"Could it really be Ginger Grant, up at 6:00 am?" Professor teased as she moved closer. He scooted over so she could sit with him on the couch.

Ginger smiled. "Well, really the only reason I'm awake this early is to catch you before anyone else is around."

"And what for?" He turned his body towards her.

Ginger took a finger and dragged it lightly across his arm, but Professor moved his arm away.

"_Ginger_," he said sternly. "That doesn't work anymore, it may have worked on the island but not here."

Ginger growled, flopping her arms down. "Fine," she huffed. "But Professor, why won't you tell Mary Ann that you love her?" Her voice turned into a whine.

Professor was flustered with shock and embarrassment. Though he shouldn't be surprised; Ginger Grant always said what was on her mind without thinking.

"First of all," began Professor. "I don't _love_ Mary Ann." The amount of emphasis he put on the word love scared him, because that entire sentence was a lie.

"Okay, but you do like her don't you, at least?"

There was no sense in hiding it because Ginger seemed to already know everything. "Yes Ginger, that's correct." But that's all he was going to tell her.

Ginger scooted closer, a mixture of a smirk and a smile covering her mouth. "And?"

"And what?" Professor shrugged his shoulders and blinked. He genuinely had no idea where Ginger was getting at.

"Aren't you going to do something about it?"

"I'm afraid I already did Ginger," answered the Professor.

Ginger gasped, eye wide and grinning. "Really? How? When?"

"We went hiking, then it rained, then I kissed her." Professor threw out it his words as quick as possible.

"A kiss!" squealed Ginger, hands clasped together. "In the rain! How—"

"—romantic," Professor finished. "I _know_."

"Wasn't it perfect though?"

Professor sighed. "It was, for me. But I don't know, I think Mary Ann's trying to forget it."

"And Mary Ann said this?"

"No—"

"Okay then how do you know for sure?"

Professor stared at the fancy grandfather clock against the wall, watching the minute hand tick. He was hoping when it landed on the twelve, Ginger would end the conversation and leave him alone.

"Professor," said Ginger, switching to a much softer, caring tone. "I just want to help, that's all."

He made eye contact again. "I appreciate it Ginger, really, but I can handle this on my own."

Ginger sighed in defeat. "Alright." She stood up. "But I'm just letting you know, Mary Ann may slip away if you don't do something soon."

The Professor was left with Ginger's words to sink through is mind. Would Mary Ann really slip away from him? Was he a coward for not telling Mary Ann exactly how he felt than just kissing her and leaving it at that? And why did Ginger always have to make her points so clear?

Professor smiled as he shook his head. "That women, such a romantic."

But she was right—absolutely right.

...

That evening, something was extremely odd: everyone seemed to have disappeared. The Professor had come back from the store for some medicine to treat a strong headache that had developed. He was greeted by the chauffeur at the front door. He tipped his hat and opened the door for the Professor. Professor walked in expecting to hear the chatter of the Howell's and the castaways, but not a single voice could be heard when he walked into the entry way. Had they'd all gone out without him?

"Hello?" called the Professor as he stepped farther into the mansion. When he got no answer, he just assumed everyone was off doing their own thing since the mansion was huge. He made his way to the kitchen so he could take a glass of water with the medicine. But when he entered, Mary Ann entered the other entrance at the same time.

"Oh, hello Mary Ann," Professor said, walking to the fridge. "Did you know where everyone went?"

"I was wondering the same thing," Mary Ann said. "Everyone seemed to vanish."

Professor grabbed the fridge handle, but before he opened it, the lights in the kitchen went off and the candles that were lit on the table glowed even more.

"What's going on?" wondered Mary Ann as the Butler came in escorting her to a seat at the table. Suddenly the Professor found himself sitting in front of her, the candle light shining across her cheeks. As confused as he was, the Professor went with it. He had a feeling Ginger might have been behind the whole thing.

"Dinner will be served in just a moment," said the Butler in a posh British accent and then disappeared.

"Mary Ann, I have a feeling Ginger planned this," Professor said to her.

Mary Ann fumbled with a napkin. "Knowing her she probably got Gilligan to help her." A tiny smile cracked.

Professor looked down. "You don't have to stay Mary Ann, if you don't want to."

"I'm not going anywhere Professor."

"Really?" He looked up.

"Of course." She smiled warmly at him.

The way the light shone from the candle in the dark made her whole face glow. Her hair was down, which he thought made her look more mature. She just seemed much different than when their lives were thrown together three years ago; Mary Ann grew up a lot. She was independent, more outspoken and overall a strong and confident person. Though she still had her sweetness and warmth. Sometimes he wished he could be more like her—more carefree.

Just like he said, the Butler came in with their meal. He dished them each a piece of steak, salad and bread on their plate, then poured them a glass of the Howell's finest wine.

"Enjoy," he said before leaving them alone.

The Professor picked up a fork and knife, starting to cut the steak. "Mm, this is delicious, are you sure you didn't plan this Mary Ann?"

"Wasn't me, I promise," she said, grinning at the Professor.

After dinner, the Professor and Mary Ann were walking down the hall together when they heard soft music coming from the ball room. Without any communication both entered the room. Piano and violin filled the space. The Professor and Mary Ann stepped onto the shiny wood floor, looking around for any sign of their friends. Professor walked to the middle of the room, his eyes directed at Mary Ann who was standing feet away.

"Would you like to dance Mary Ann?" Professor offered with a shy smile.

"I'd love to," replied Mary Ann, making her way to him.

The Professor grabbed one of her hands and put one of his around her waist. He was instantly reminded of the dances their shared on the island—Mary Ann in her red party dress and him borrowing one of Mr. Howell's brown dress coats. They swayed and waltzed around the ballroom, their feet gliding effortlessly across the floor. Eventually they slowed down and they were now just holding each other and swaying back and forth.

The Professor looked past Mary Ann's shoulder, sighing internally. The moment was perfect. They were alone and intimate. Ginger's words kept replaying in his mind: _Mary Ann may slip away if you don't do anything about it..._

The Professor took a heavy breath, his heart pounding in his chest. Mary Ann's head fell close to his chest.

"Uh, Mary Ann?" Professor said, his ear touching the side of her face.

Eyes closed, Mary Ann spoke in a soft tone, "Yes?"

He lifted his head back, searching her face. For a moment his words got lost in in her precious brown eyes looking up at him almost like a sad puppy.

"You're beautiful," he uttered.

"W-what?"

"You're beautiful Mary Ann Summers. Remember when I told you were the most beautiful women in the world during that beauty contest? Well I meant every word, because I've liked you since then. And I'm sorry I didn't say or do anything after our kiss. I guess I just got nervous around you all of a sudden, which is odd considering how close the two of us were on the island and—"

Mary Ann put a finger to his mouth and he stopped blabbering. "Professor," she said, bringing her hand down. "I like you too."

The Professor's cheeks rose upwards and his eyes shrunk to thin lines. He took Mary Ann in his arms and they hugged for a long while, not saying anything, because all that was needed to be said was said. Finally both a had verbal confirmation of their attraction.

Professor opened his eyes. He was still clinging on to Mary Ann when he saw Ginger and Gilligan hi-fiving in the distance. Professor and Ginger locked eyes and he mouthed: _Thank You. _Ginger winked and pulled Gilligan along; they disappeared around the corner.

"Mary Ann, could I take you out tomorrow? For a real first date?" Professor asked when they broke apart.

"I'd like that very much Professor." Mary Ann smiled.

"Wonderful—um it's getting late now, may I walk you to your room?"

Professor took her hand and they walked out of the ballroom together. They stood by her bedroom door.

"Good night Mary Ann."

"Goodnight Professor."

He kissed her cheek and she leaned against her door as she watched him walk around the corner. At the same moment, Rose came in from the other direction of the hallway. Mary Ann's head was too far into the clouds to realize she was having a conversation with Rose.

"You know Mary Ann, your friends are absolutely wonderful, I enjoyed getting to know them today," said Rose with a smile.

Mary Ann lifted her body off the door. It was like her ears finally switched on. She was a little shocked about how sweet Rose actually sounded. But why should she be. She didn't know Rose Henderson at all. All she knew was that she was the Professor's friend. It wasn't fair of Mary Ann to judge Rose when she didn't have a chance to get to know her.

"Thanks Rose, they're some of the best people I know," Mary Ann said.

"How come you didn't join us?" Rose asked. "We had a lot of fun bowling."

"Guess I didn't get invited." Mary Ann pressed her top lip over the bottom, attempting to mask her smile.

"What were you doing then?" Rose wondered.

Mary Ann thought about her dance with the Professor and gave up hiding her grin. "Nothing special."

When Mary Ann went off and got settled into bed, someone knocked on her door. She ripped off the covers, and climbed out of bed. As she walked to the door, she hoped it was the Professor telling her goodnight one last time, even though they had already done so. But when she opened the door, it wasn't the Professor, it was Ginger and it looked like she was about to burst.

"How did it go with the Professor?" Ginger asked, letting herself in the room.

"Spectacular," Mary Ann said to Ginger who's back was facing her. Ginger whipped around, letting out a high pitched squeal as she jumped up in the air, not minding those who were trying to sleep.

"You're welcome!" Ginger said, grabbing Mary Ann's hands, swinging their arms around.

When they calmed down, Mary Ann had the time to let it all sink in. Her friend Ginger, the one she used to once think had a thing for the Professor on the island, had helped Mary Ann tell the Professor how she felt about him. She had helped them move forward after their kiss.

"Ginger, I can't thank you enough for doing this for us," Mary Ann said, still holding onto the red head's hands.

"Mary Ann, it was my pleasure. You and the Professor are perfect for each other," Ginger said.

Mary Ann blushed. "But Ginger, how did you ever manage to get the two of us alone?"

"It wasn't hard actually. I told them you two needed to be alone because I had set up a romantic dinner, so the Skipper suggested we all go bowling," Ginger explained.

Mary Ann threw her arms around Ginger. "Oh Ginger, you really are the sweetest friend. Thank you!"

"I know," Ginger sang.

Now Mary Ann could finally sleep peacefully.

* * *

**If you couldn't already tell, the story is not done just yet!**


	8. First Date

**Chapter Eight**  
_First Date_

Mary Ann and Ginger were in one of the many bedrooms in the Howell's mansion. They were digging through each other's clothes, trying to pick out an outfit for Mary Ann's date. They gathered on the floor with their suitcases and clothes scattered around.

"Oh my gosh Mary Ann, your first official date with the Professor," Ginger said, pulling out one of her dresses. "How exciting!"

Mary Ann smiled as she pulled out one of her cropped shirts, holding it up in the air. "I know and it's all thanks to you," she said. "What do you think of this?"

Ginger looked at the shirt, shaking her head. "Don't just thank me, Gilligan helped." Ginger pulled out a thin black dress out of her suite case . "How 'bout this?"

Mary Ann eyed the dress. "Um, it's a bit revealing for my liking," she confessed before digging around in her suitcase for something else. "Maybe I'll just go for my red dress."

Ginger clicked her tongue on the roof of her mouth followed by a small eye roll. "But Professor's seen you in that like a million times."

"So?"

Mary Ann unfolded her red dress she'd packed after the Howell's informed everyone to bring something fancy rather than a old red long sleeved shirt and blue button up. (The men were definitely a target for that request) Thank goodness Mary Ann had packed something decent enough for her date.

"_So, _don't you want to look good for the Professor?" Ginger tugged the dress from Mary Ann's grasp.

"I do," Mary Ann fought, yanking the dress back. "But it's not about the looks to me."

Ginger smirked. "Says the girl who wore short-shorts and cropped shirts on the island."

Mary Ann scrunched her face. "_Hey_, I was packing for a vacation and it was hot in Hawaii."

Ginger rolled her eyes again. "Whatever."

"Besides, I don't need to impress the Professor's if that's what you mean. We've known each other for three years and he's yet to find something he doesn't like, so I think I'm doing just fine."

Ginger had to smile at that. "So what are you two doing for your date?"

"It's a surprise I guess, the Professor hasn't told me yet," Mary Ann said. She looked over at the clock on the wall. "Which the driver should be taking us in one hour."

Ginger sprung up to her feet. "Ooh then we better get you ready!"

The girls gathered at the vanity table, Mary Ann sitting in front of the giant mirror. Ginger began brushing Mary Ann's hair while she applied her make up.

"How did you want your hair?" Ginger asked, stringing her fingers through Mary Ann's hair.

"Just pull some strands back behind my head," said Mary Ann. " But don't tie it with a bow."

Ginger mocked a gasp. "No bow? How will the Professor even recognize you?"

Mary Ann looked at Ginger in the mirror. "Oh shush and tie it back with a clip please."

Ginger giggled as she clipped Mary Ann's hair back. "I'm only kidding Mary Ann, you look beautiful."

Mary Ann sighed, examining herself in the mirror. "I don't know, I look the same as I always do."

Ginger placed her hands on Mary Ann's shoulders, looking at her in the mirror. "Trust me Mary Ann, the Professor will think you're beautiful. He's already said so. Miss 'most beautiful women in the world.'" Ginger winked with a reassuring smile.

Professor poked his head through the door. "Ready to go Mary Ann?"

"She's more than ready Professor," Ginger said eyes brows raised.

"Ginger I can answer for myself," Mary Ann said, walking to the Professor. "Yes I'm ready."

She linked arms with him. "Thanks again Ginger," she called as they walked down the hall.

"Ginger helped you get ready?" Professor asked.

"Mhm, she insisted."

Before the Professor and Mary Ann headed out the door, Rose appeared. Mary Ann couldn't figure out where in the mansion she came from; she always just seemed to show up.

"Roy, I really need to speak to you," said Rose.

"Mary Ann and I are heading out now," Professor told her. "But we can talk once we arrive back, I promise."

"Okay, but don't forget."

Mary Ann payed to their expressions, trying to read them. Professor had on the same smile he gave her when she asked to talk to him during the game of golf. Rose looked like she was going to panic if the Professor walked out the door.

"Rose, I promise I won't," Professor said. He guiding Mary Ann along out the door.

They made it to the limo where the chauffeur opened the door for them. The Professor let Mary Ann in first before following. They drove off, passing other houses and mansions and restaurants. So having dinner was out of the question, unless he chose some place far out of the area.

"Professor, I don't think you told me where we're going," Mary Ann said, turning her head from looking out the window.

One corner of the Professor's mouth curved upwards. "You'll see dear."

Mary Ann's heart always fluttered when he called her dear. She'd anticipated their date the moment he asked her, but knowing he was surprising her made it all the more exciting. Just the idea of going on a date in the first place made was exciting in itself. She hadn't been on one in a very long time and certainly not with someone this special.

When the limousine slowed down and parked near a beach, Mary Ann was reminded of the island. The chauffeur opened the door for them, the Professor getting out first. He took Mary Ann's hand, as she stepped out of the limo.

"So you just couldn't get away from the beach could you?" teased Mary Ann as she walked with the Professor down a graveled path which led right to the gorgeous scenery.

The sun wasn't set yet, but a hint of pink was outlining the ocean. The sand felt warm over the open part of Mary Ann's shoes, and there was only the slightest of breeze brushing her face. In the distance, she saw a small round table set up with red petals scattered around. Circling the table were small round candles, bottoms buried in the sand. She thought maybe they'd sit and watch the sun set, but this was far beyond her expectation and certainly far beyond what she thought the Professor would enjoy as a date.

"My dear, we may have left the island, but the memories we shared together never left me," Professor said, stepping in front of her. He brought his hand out and she took it. "And I don't want use to ever forget it. So I think it's perfectly fitting for our first date to be on the beach."

Mary Ann just about teared up when she saw the flowers and candles up close. "I'm speechless Professor," she said. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I didn't know you were this kind of person. I mean on the island, romance didn't seem like your thing. At least to the others."

Professor pulled out a basket from under the table as Mary Ann sat on the sand. "I know, it's out of character for me but..." He set the basket on the table, revealing a whole entire meal. "...you make me feel different Mary Ann."

The way he said her name, in that baritone voice of his was just enough to make her fall for him ten times over. Now if only she could muster up the courage to say is actual name.

"I've got fruit, and salad and sandwiches oh and also coconut cream pie," Professor said. "But it's store bought. No one can make it like you and I wouldn't want to try."

Mary Ann giggled. "I don't mind, it still looks delicious."

"I don't think it'll top yours, but yes it looks quite delicious."

Professor took out glasses out of the basket and poured sparkling cider in them; he handed one to Mary Ann.

"To our new chapter together," he said, clinking his glass with hers.

Mary Ann smiled. "To our new chapter."

...

After dinner, the Professor took something else out from under the table: the famous radio the castaways used on the island. He turned the knob, playing a soft piano song and they danced again, but it was more special because they were on the beach.

"You in that red dress and us dancing on the beach takes me right back to us dancing on the island," Professor said, as he held Mary Ann's close to his chest.

"I miss those days," Mary Ann said, moving to the music. "When it felt like we we're the only people on earth."

"I know, me too, but we're here now, reunited with the world and our families, it's time we move forward."

Mary Ann stopped dancing. Her eyes briefly met the sand, before she made it back to his eyes. "But what will happen when this trip is over? We just go home and leave each other again?"

"I..." Professor looked long and hard into her eyes, hoping to find the answer. "I don't know Mary Ann. For once, I don't have all the answers."

"That's alright, I wouldn't expect you to have it all figured it now."

Professor caressed Mary Ann's cheek with the palm of his hand. "And anyway we should focus on the present."

They shared smiles and then the Professor gently brought Mary Ann's faces towards his. Their lips touched for the second time, even more breathtaking than the first.

Mary Ann felt her heart rate rise when they broke apart because it was then she decided to go for it. "Thank you for the wonderful evening...Roy."

Professor's eyes shot open, his eyebrows high above is forehead. "That's the first time you called me by my actual name."

Saying his name did nothing to slow Mary Ann's heart rate. It only made it beat faster. "Yeah, I hope you don't mind."

"Mind? I think it's wonderful," Professor said. "You can call me Roy anytime."

"It may take some time getting used to."

"Take all the time you need."

...

When the Professor and Mary Ann made it back to the mansion, both we went straight to their rooms. The Professor read for a little bit, though couldn't not focus on a single word and Mary Ann lay in her bed, replaying their date over in her head. Before they knew it, the night crept up on them and they went to sleep in the guest bedrooms next to each other. Mary Ann's rolled over to her side, staring at the wall that separated herself from him. She fell asleep picturing his resting face. Professor fell asleep picturing hers, not aware he'd broken his promise with Rose.


	9. Here Comes The Tide

**Chapter Nine**  
_Here Comes The Tide_

The Professor rolled around in bed, finding no side comfortable. He threw the blanket off because he felt too hot and uncomfortable. Then, unable to go back to sleep, he propped up the pillow against the headboard. He folded his hands together on top of the blanket, smiling about Mary Ann calling him Roy for the first time and their date at the beach. Amidst his thoughts, Professor shot up, remembering he'd promised Rose they'd talk after he came back. He felt guilt pour over him, but knew it was too late. She was probably sleeping. The moment he leaned his back on the pillow, there was knock on his door. Professor got out of bed, opening the door to Rose in her pajamas with a straight face.

"You promised," she stated.

Professor opened his mouth to speak, but Rose didn't give him a chance.

"Of all the years I've known you, you've never once broke a promise."

"I'm sorry when we came back, I got ready for bed and it slipped my mind."

Rose crossed her arms. "How could it 'slip' your mind?"

The Professor bit his lip, holding on to the door frame. He looked towards the carpet, remembering the special evening he had with Mary Ann. With her calling him Roy and their second kiss, his mind was occupied with other things than a conversation with his friend.

"Listen Rose, between the jet lag and this headache I've been having, I forgot, I'm truly am sorry."

"Fine, I'll let it slide this time," she said, a small smile forming. "Do you mind if we talk right now? It's very important."

Professor opened the door wider so Rose could step in. "Of course, I couldn't sleep well away."

When Rose walked in the room they found a spot on the edge of the bed. Professor waited for Rose to speak. Knowing the importance of the conversation, he expected it take some time for the words to form and it could be lengthy. The Professor was ready to listen, but his expectations weren't correct when Rose just blurted the words out.

"I think I have feelings for you Roy," she confessed. "_Romantic_ feelings."

She emphasized romantic, as if there was any other kind. "Actually I don't think, I _know," _Rose added.

Professor didn't know what to say, even though he suspected she'd felt that way. On the other side of the wall, Mary Ann woke up, hearing muffled voices. Knowing the other human was Rose, she opened her ears wider.

"Are you for sure about this Rose?" Mary Ann heard the Professor say.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"I mean you haven't seen me in three years."

"But we've known each other since we were teenagers," Rose said.

"How do you know your feelings are not just you missing me?"

Mary Ann lifted her head off the pillow. _Feelings_? Did she hear that correctly or was she too tired to think clearly? She listened more carefully, holding her breath.

"You know I've admired you for years Roy," said Rose.

"Yes I'm aware of that," Professor said.

Something stirred inside of Mary Ann suddenly that made her jump out of the bed and dash out to the hallway. She paused by the Professor's room, waiting for a cue to barge in. But she had no patience and went on in without knocking.

Upon hearing the door fly open, The Professor jerked his head in the direction of Mary Ann. She walked in, eyeing Rose the whole time.

"So was this your plan when you tagged along on the trip huh?" Mary Ann raised her voice with no regards to those who were asleep. "To push Roy away from me and have him all to yourself?"

Mary Ann instantly hated the way she sounded, but she'd thrown out her words so fast she had no time to take them back.

Rose stuttered, but no real words formed. Professor looked at Mary Ann with disbelief covering his face. The women who'd barged in, seemly angry at Rose was not the women he'd fell in love with.

"Mary Ann? What are you doing?" Professor said.

"Excuse me, I'd better go," Rose said quietly to the Professor, standing up and walking to the door.

Even with the remorse Mary Ann whipped around, feeling the need to get more off her chest. "Even after our surprise dinner you have the audacity to do this?"

"Do what? What dinner?" Rose said, genuinely confused.

Mary Ann calmed her voice when she saw the innocence on Rose's face. "The other day, Ginger got everyone to get out of the house and she planned a dinner for the Professor and I," Mary Ann explained, sounding nearly as confused as Rose.

Rose shook her head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Mary Ann glanced at Professor for a second, before looking at Rose. "How can you not remember? It happened a day ago."

"I-I don't know Mary Ann honest."

Mary Ann could see Rose's face drain of emotion and her body stiffened. Mary Ann deeply regretted all of her words.

"I'm sorry," Rose said, her voice cracking. "I didn't mean to upset you. Excuse me."

Rose brushed past Mary Ann, disappearing out the door and down the hall.

"Mary Ann," Professor said, standing up from the bed. "What was that about?"

Mary Ann chewed on her bottom lip. She replayed what she'd said to Rose out of impulse, despising the way she sounded.

"I'm sorry, maybe I'm just tired," Mary Ann said, partly to herself. Halfway to the door, Professor stopped her.

"Mary Ann, I don't like the way you were talking to Rose," Professor said, crossing his arms snug across his chest.

Mary Ann sighed in frustration, as she covered her face with both hands. "I know, I know, I'm sorry I don't know what happened. I heard Rose talking to you about feelings and..."

"Mary Ann, that doesn't concern you. What's said between Rose and I is not your business."

Now it was the Professor's turn to raise his voice.

"She likes you though, Professor I'm fully aware of that. You two clearly have a history together, giving how long you've known each other."

Professor unraveled his arms from across his chest. "Mary Ann, I've already told you I don't have any romantic feelings towards Rose," he said, lowering his body on the edge bed. He sighed, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and index finger. His anger was mixed with lack of sleep and a headache. He never meant to sound so hostile, even though Mary Ann had no right to accuse Rose.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me," Mary Ann said, she felt water collecting in her eyes.

Professor covered his eyes with his hand. "Mary Ann, I think we should both get back bed," he told her, trying his best not to sound agitated.

"Yeah that's probably a good idea." Mary Ann shuffled to the door, looking back at him. "Good night?"

When she got no reply, she left feeling guilty and unsure if this caused a riff in their relationship. Mary Ann crawled back into bed, not bothering to pull the covers over. She curled her body up, tucking her hand under wet cheek and let the tears fall as she drifted back to sleep.

* * *

**I really hoped I conveyed everything I wanted to accomplish in this chapter, I was trying to make the readers feel sorry for Rose. I hope things make sense, and if it doesn't, things will fall in to place soon! Thanks again for reading and reviewing!**


	10. A Party Can't Fix Everything

**Chapter Ten**  
_A Party Can't Fix Everything_

The negative vibe stirring through the mansion the next morning was evident to Ginger, Skipper, Gilligan and the Howell's. During breakfast, Rose was missing from the table and the Professor sat across from Mary Ann. They both poked around their eggs, not engaging in the conversation the castaways were having. Ginger, who sat next to Mary Ann payed close attention to her friends attitude. In between bites, Ginger glanced at the Professor across the table and eyed Mary Ann out of the corner of her eye.

"Well this is a lovely breakfast," the Skipper said, trying to break the silence. "It sure is nice to eat all together much like our mornings on the island."

Gilligan nodded like a bobble head as he smiled. "It sure is Skipper. What a yummy breakfast. Today is going to be a wonderful day isn't it Mary Ann?"

"I suppose," Mary Ann answered with little emotion. She sighed, then looked over at the Professor to see if his mood changed. But he stayed silent, his eyes droopy and mouth a straight line.

"So what's today's agenda?" Mr. Howell's cheery voice boomed in Mary Ann's ears, but it wasn't enough to boost her mood.

"Anything's fine with me," Ginger said. She smiled at the Professor. "What about you?" she asked him.

The Professor cleared his throat, sliding out from his chair. "Excuse me," he said, before leaving for the restroom.

The castaways, minus Mary Ann exchanged puzzled looks. Although none knew of what had occurred the night before, they all sensed something was off.

"Oh this mood is positively dreadful," Mrs. Howell announced.

Mary Ann closed her eyes. Mrs. Howell's usual exaggerated tone made her guilt grow ten times bigger. She knew very well that the Professor's attitude and Rose secluding herself was as a result of her actions. But there was also a small part of her that was happy she stood up to Rose and said what she'd been building up inside of her the entirety of the trip.

"Lovey's right," said Mr. Howell. "What shall we do about this? The negative vibrations are getting all over our mansion."

Mrs. Howell gasped and put her hands together. "Oh Thurston! I know, let's throw a grand party. They'll be music and dancing and we'll invite all of our millionaire friends. That would surely fix the mood."

Ginger nudged Mary Ann's shoulder. "Ooh, a party doesn't that sound marvelous?"

It was Mary Ann's turn to slid out of her chair. "Sorry I'm not very hungry," she said, turning to leave.

Ginger grabbed her arm. "Mary Ann may I speak to you?"

"I'm not really in the mood to—" Before Mary Ann could run away, Ginger dragged her into the living room.

"Mary Ann, what's going on? Didn't your date go well yesterday?" Ginger asked, sitting down on the couch.

"Our date was amazing," Mary Ann told her.

"Then what's the matter? You and the Professor seemed solemn at breakfast."

Mary Ann sighed, sitting next to her friend. "It's what happened _after_ the date."

"What happened?"

"I overheard Rose confessing her feelings to the Professor, and then I sort of yelled at her and now the Professor probably hates me for treating his friend that way and ugh, I just regret it so much Ginger. _So_ much."

"See, I knew Rose coming here was not a good idea. Her feelings for the Professor are so obvious. But hey, you were just standing up for yourself Mary Ann."

"But why do I feel so guilty?"

"Mary Ann you feel guilty because you love the Professor and you don't like seeing him hurt."

"I appreciate everything your saying Ginger, but I believe what I did was not appropriate and I don't blame the Professor if he didn't forgive me."

"I understand Mary Ann. But could you at least try to have some fun during the party tonight?"

"I'll try my best."

...

Around noon, the Howell's friends began populating their mansion. There were people in the dining room, family room, ballroom and outside in the courtyard. There were rich people everywhere. Mary Ann stood with the Howell's in the lobby, getting introduced to some of their friends. Gilligan and Ginger were hanging around the kitchen, enjoying the array of snacks set out for everyone. The Professor and Skipper were conversing with some male guests in the ballroom. Rose on the other hand, stayed in her room, secluded from all the bustle and chatter.

"Would you excuse me?" Mary Ann said to the Howell's and their friends. She walked off towards the stairs where the guest bedrooms were. Mary Ann stopped in front of Rose's door, taking a deep breath before knocking gently.

"Rose? May I come in?" asked Mary Ann.

She heard a faint and agitated, "What?" coming from Rose.

Mary Ann opened the door a crack, seeing Rose hunched over at the desk. She didn't even turn around when Mary Ann opened the door wider.

"I just wanted to apologize for how I acted last night," said Mary Ann at the doorway. She heard a sniff from Rose, which made her wonder if she'd been crying or coming down with a cold. Mary Ann thought it was mostly liking crying.

When Rose gave no reply, Mary Ann said, "There's a huge gathering going on. The Howell's invited _everyone_. You should come down."

"No thanks," answered Rose.

Mary Ann sighed, before she left Rose alone and shut the door behind her with a soft click. As she stepped down the stairs, the constant chatter of the Howell's friends grew louder, making Mary Ann's mood worse. The party wasn't helping at all; it was more annoying than fun. Everywhere she turned some rich person was laughing as they sipped on champagne. Mary Ann ran off to the kitchen where Ginger and Gilligan were.

"So, is anyone else having a good time?" Mary Ann asked them, picking out a small cube of cheese from the platter and popping it in her mouth.

Ginger sat on one of the bar stools at the counter next to Gilligan who was currently devouring a piece of cheesecake. "I mean how couldn't you with all these people around? There all so happy," Ginger said.

"I guess I'm still bothered by what happened last night," Mary Ann said.

Ginger rolled her eyes, then hopped down off the stool and onto the floor. "Ugh, come on Mary Ann you need to get your frustration out," Ginger said, grabbing Mary Ann's arm.

"How?" Mary Ann asked as she was getting pulled out of the kitchen and out the door.

"Tennis."

The Howell's had a full tennis court outside the mansion. Mary Ann was shocked to also see a basketball court next to it. Ginger grabbed two tennis rackets from a rack and a tennis ball. They picked their sides and Ginger began to serve the ball.

"I asked Rose if she wanted to join the party," Mary Ann told Ginger, attempting to smack the tennis ball over the net.

"So? If she doesn't want to have fun it's her loss," Ginger replied, lunging forward and whipping her racket forward.

Mary Ann chased the tennis ball when it zoomed passed her on the court. "She seems really upset. I don't think she knew about the Professor and I. She didn't know about the surprised dinner you set up."

When Mary Ann served the ball back, Ginger didn't even try to hit it. "Oh um, yeah that's because I didn't tell her about it."

Mary Ann's arms dropped to her sides. "What? Why Ginger?"

"I'm sorry, I just thought it was better off she didn't know."

"Ginger!" Mary Ann threw her head back. "That only made things worse. What were you thinking?"

"I don't know, I can tell Rose has an attraction to the Professor and I didn't want her getting in your way,"" Ginger explained.

"Ginger! I am capable of handling things myself. As for the Professor and I, I want you to stay out of it!"

"I'm sorry Mary. Ann."

"Excuse me, I need to apologize to Rose again." Mary Ann dropped the racket, running towards the mansion.

She dashed up the stairs, but on her way to Rose's room, she ran into the Professor. He was touching his forehead and his his eyes were half shut.

"Oh, hello Mary Ann," he said, in a pleasant tone that surprised Mary Ann, given how he got mad at her the night before.

"Professor...I um..." Mary Ann stared at the floor. "I'm sorry for what I said to Rose last night."

"I'm sorry dear I can't talk right now I'm not feeling too well. I'll be in my room resting for a bit" the Professor said, walking past her.

Mary Ann spun around. "Okay but—"

The Professor disappeared into his room, leaving Mary Ann feeling alone, unfinished and desperately confused.

* * *

**I apologize for this chapter taking so long. I got sick and lost motivation. I'll try and get the next chapter up faster.**


	11. Crashing Down

**Chapter Eleven**

_Crashing Down_

As the party went on, Mary Ann decided she was ultimately in charge of her emotions. If she stayed isolated in her room, it'd only make her feel more alone and sad. She went downstairs to rejoin the party. There was music coming from the ballroom, so she went to check it out. When she entered, Mr. and Mrs. Howell were dancing to an upbeat song. She looked across the room and Ginger and Gilligan were dancing as well. Mary Ann made eye contact with Ginger and she could sense she was about to come over. Mary Ann had nothing else to do, so she made the effort to come up to Ginger.

"Mary Ann I'm sorry," Ginger said, stepping away from Gilligan. "I should have told Rose everything."

"Don't mention it," said Mary Ann, smiling only for an instant. "After this trip I'll go back home and forget everything ever happened."

Ginger scrunched her eyebrows. "You mean you and the Professor?"

Mary Ann shrugged. "He's clearly upset and he didn't want to talk about it."

"Mary Ann, don't be ridiculous. You're acting like you and the Professor broke up."

"I know, forget what I said. I just need to get my mind off of everything."

Ginger grabbed Mary Ann's hand, pulling her forward. "Come on, dance with Gilligan and I."

"Where'd the Professor go?" Gilligan asked.

"He went upstairs to his room, said he wasn't feeling well," Mary Ann said.

"Oh, I hope he's okay," Ginger said.

Mary Ann looked towards the doors of the ballroom. "I think I'm going to check on him," she told them. Although she and the Professor weren't on the best terms at the moment, she didn't like leaving him up there alone when so much was going on downstairs. Mary Ann went upstairs to his room and when she knocked, she was hoping behind the door would be a forgiving Professor. But with no answer to her knock, Mary Ann assumed he was asleep. She opened the door to find the Professor laying on his back.

Mary Ann sighed as she watched his chest rise up and down. So much had happened on the trip in a small amount of time. It seemed liked the one of most eventful times of her life, besides the shipwreck. And the shipwreck brought her and the Professor together which she always said was fate. Everything they'd gone through together on the island and since getting rescued was too much to throw away.

_Mary Ann, you're being dramatic. It's not like you two broke up._

When she was about to close the door, the Professor's eyes fluttered open. "Mary Ann?" he said, eyes squinted.

"Yeah it's me," she said softly, a small smile peeking through her mouth. The Professor grunted as he pushed himself upwards.

"Is the party still going on?" the Professor asked as he rubbed his eyes.

Mary Ann nodded. "Are you coming down?"

There was a moment of silence as Mary Ann watched the Professor, waiting for his turn to speak.

"Mary Ann, I think we need talk. The _three_ of us need to talk."

_Finally_. "Yeah that's probably a good idea. When should we...?"

"I think it would be best if we wait until the guests leave."

"You're right...so um, how are you feeling?" Mary Ann felt awkward looking at him with the door half closed.

"I'll be alright dear." The Professor gave her a genuine smile.

"That's good. So I guess will talk later?"

"As soon as the party ends, I'll be ready."

"Okay, see you later." Mary Ann shut the door, turning towards the stairs.

_See you later? _Mary Ann repeated in her head with frustration as she walked down the stairs. She couldn't talk to him normally anymore and all because she spoke her mind. When Mary Ann returned to the ballroom, she was surprised to find Rose chatting with the Skipper. How in the world did Mary Ann not see or hear her come down when she was in the hallway? Oh well, at least she came down.

Mary Ann debated wether to inform Rose ahead of time of the conversation to come or let the Professor do it. Rose was actually smiling and seemly having a good time, that she didn't want to ruin her mood.

So for the rest of the party, Mary Ann stayed close to Ginger and Gilligan, trying her best not to think of anything other than the party.

...

After all of the Howell's friends finally left and the castaways went on their separate ways to their rooms, Mary Ann waited in the family room for Rose and the Professor. He'd told her to meet him there while he got Rose to come down. When they came down, Mary Ann didn't know what to do with herself. She stood up when they entered the living room, but immediately sat back down.

The Professor sat next to Mary Ann on the long couch, while Rose stayed far back on the arm chair.

The Professor cleared his throat when he realized neither Mary Ann nor Rose would start talking anytime soon. "So, I'm sure you're aware of what I wanted to talk about," he said, taking turns to look at each of them.

Mary Ann nodded, but Rose remained motionless.

The Professor shifted his body on the couch, trying to find a comfortable position. "Well um, as you know, the three of us had a big moment yesterday and I wanted to give the opportunity for any of us to say something. Anything," Professor explained. "Whatever you want. Nothing is off limits."

Mary Ann whipped her head towards the Professor. What if "off limits" meant Rose would have her turn barking Mary Ann's head off? Mary Ann had nothing to say but to apologize again. But the last time she did, Rose did not accept.

"I guess I could start first," Professor offered when he realized the girls weren't going to talk. "Rose, what you said to me last night came as a shock. I just wasn't expecting it. And Mary Ann, the way you barged in and yelled at Rose disappointed me."

Mary Ann turn towards him. "Professor, disappointing you is last the thing I ever want. I truly I am sorry if I hurt you in any way."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Oh sure, go ahead and forgive the sweet and innocent farm girl. She attacks me just because I like you and you let her off the hook."

"Rose, I'm not "letting her off the hook", if you must know, I was very upset with her. You're my friend Rose and I care about you. You had no right to be treated that way. But Mary Ann, she's my girlfriend and I have to forgive her sometime."

Mary Ann blushed at _girlfriend_ and she finally felt at ease for once.

"And that's exactly why I told you yesterday Roy," said Rose. "Because I had a feeling you and Mary Ann had something going on."

"What do you mean?" Professor asked.

"You've been my best friend for twenty years and I didn't want to lose you to someone you've known for three."

On the couch, Mary Ann's eyes went from Rose to the Professor during their conversation. She sat awkwardly in silence as the Professor stood up.

"Rose, you mean a lot to me, but so does Mary Ann, even if I've only known her for three years." Professor stepped closer to Rose.

"You don't understand Roy, I _like_ you." Rose looked up at him with an intense stare.

The Professor crossed his arms. "I know, but we've tried that before and it didn't work out."

Rose looked down, brushing her finger across the arm of the chair. "It worked for me..."

"Rose, you new I didn't feel the same—"

"I didn't want to lose you again, okay?" Rose shouted.

Professor rubbed his temple. "It was too soon Rose. I only got rescued last week. I'm still adjusting to life outside of the island—"

Mary Ann saw the Professor's mouth stop moving and his hand went to his forehead. His other hand was desperately trying to find something to hold onto, but his legs gave out and he collapsed to the floor.

"Professor!" Mary Ann yelped, diving to the ground next to his body.

"Roy are you okay?" Rose said, copying the farm girl's action.

Mary Ann saw that his eyes were closed and he didn't respond to her touching his cheek. "Mr. and Mrs. Howell! Skipper!" She called for help. "Somethings wrong with the Professor!"


	12. An Emotional Visit

**Chapter Twelve**

_An Emotional Visit_

Mary Ann sat in the hospital waiting room, slouched in a cold chair and staring off into space. The castaways and Rose gathered around in the many empty chairs, with Ginger next to Mary Ann. After the Professor collapsed, he was taken to the hospital and sent to a room right away for evaluation. Nobody knew what was going on and the mystery made everyone anxious.

"It'll be okay," Ginger comforted as she put an arm around Mary Ann. "The Professor will be alright."

Mary Ann wanted to gag. Sure, she _wanted _the Professor to be okay, but life didn't work that way. She was more sure than not that he was fine, but she truly didn't know.

"What's taking the doctors so long?" Mary Ann said, ignoring Ginger.

"They'll be here," Ginger said, giving Mary Ann's shoulder a squeeze. "Don't worry."

Mary Ann scanned around the room at her friends who all had worried looks in their eyes. "How can I not worry Ginger when the man I love is in there possible unconscious?" Mary Ann tossed her words out so quickly she didn't have time to process them.

A smile crept on Ginger's face. "Mary Ann, you love the Professor?"

Mary Ann jerked her head towards Ginger. "I didn't say that."

Ginger's face beamed. "Yes you did. You just said you loved him."

Mary Ann felt like her brain was being shook. She couldn't think or talk straight. Between Professor collapsing, the status of her relationship with the Professor, and her "feud" with Rose, she desperately needed a break from it all.

"Forget what I said Ginger. Can we just focus on the fact that I witnessed the Professor collapse in living room of the Howell's mansion."

Feeling the stress of her friend, Ginger took her arm off of Mary Ann and got up to let her be. It wasn't long before Gilligan took her place.

"Cheer up Mary Ann," he said. "The Professor has to be okay because you two are soulmates."

Mary Ann could feel Rose listening in on their conversation a few chairs down, but that didn't stop her from continuing. "Soulmates? How do you know Gilligan?"

"Because, what are the odds of you getting shipwrecked together and falling in love? You two are meant for each other. I love seeing you happy when you are with him." Gilligan smiled, which boosted Mary Ann's spirits.

"Aw Gilligan." Mary Ann put her head on his shoulder. "Thanks, you really cheered me up."

The Skipper came over and put a hand on Mary Ann's shoulder, then Mr. and Mrs. Howell joined as well, followed by Ginger. The Professor meant so much to all of them, each in their own special ways, but they knew the special connection Mary Ann had with him. Rose looked as though she wanted to join, but she was restraint. As the gang paused for a brief moment of silence, thinking of the Professor, a doctor came over.

"Who's the family member of Roy Hinkley?" The women said.

The castaways dispersed from Mary Ann. "Uh we're all of his friends, he's not from here," the Skipper told her.

"But we're practically like family," Ginger added.

"Hey, aren't you those castaways that were stranded on that island for three years?" The doctor realized when she looked up from her clipboard.

"Yes, and Roy is one of them," the Skipper said.

"Well I can only bring two at a time," the doctor said.

"You girls can go," Gilligan suggested.

Mary Ann looked back at Ginger for conformation. "Is that alright with you guys?" Mary Ann asked the group.

"Oh darling, of course," Mrs. Howell said.

"Alright, follow me," said the doctor.

Mary Ann and Ginger followed the doctor to Roy's room and she explained his condition on the way.

"Roy's very dehydrated and he hit his head when he collapsed, but don't worry there's no major bleeding."

Mary Ann didn't know what to expect when entering the hospital room. They walked in and he had an IV in his arm and a bandage around his head and his eyes were closed. Although what the doctor said wasn't not extreme, Mary Ann still had a huge lump in her throat that she tried swallowing away.

"Is he unconscious still?" Ginger asked the doctor.

The doctor shook her head. "Not anymore, but he's resting. He's very weak and needs plenty of fluids." She looked down and scribbled something on her clipboard. "Which reminds me, has any of you guys been evaluated by a doctor?"

"No, should we have been?" Ginger wondered.

"Well with three years of isolation, I'm sure you haven't had the most nutritious meals."

"The Professor— I mean Roy served as our personal doctor and there was plenty of fresh fruits on the island, I guess we thought we were well taken care of," Mary Ann explained.

"Just to be safe, you should all get checked," advised the doctor. She wrote down one last thing, before making her way out the door. "I'll leave you two with Roy for a bit, but then you're all getting checked alright?"

"Sounds good, thanks doctor," Ginger said.

Mary Ann had already made it to the side of the bed next to the Professor. His arm attached to the IV was hanging over the edge of the bed so she gently grabbed his hand and brought it up onto the cushion. She stood there for minute, staring at the IV and the bandage around his head with a small stain of red. She remembered the headaches he'd been having and him not feeling well at the party. For some reason she felt guilty for not catching on. All the stress of their relationship most likely added to it, making his condition worse.

Mary Ann shook her head a few times in a row. "I can't see him like this," she said, leaving his bed side and walking out of the room.

"Mary Ann? Where are you going?" Ginger said, catching up to her.

"You heard the doctor, we all need to get check out."

"Is the Professor okay?" Gilligan asked, when Mary Ann and Ginger returned to the waiting room.

"He'll be alright," Ginger told everyone. "But the doctor informed that all of us should get checked out."

...

Mary Ann was the first finished with her check up and while the rest were getting evaluated, she was left alone with Rose in the waiting room. The entire evening at the hospital, Rose had been quiet but her concern for the Professor was apparent on her face.

"He wasn't awake when I saw him," Mary Ann said as she sat next to Rose; though she did not look at her when speaking. "He's been put with a lot of stress lately and it's all my fault."

Mary Ann hunched her body forward, closing her eyes and sighing.

"It's...it's not your fault," Rose said softly.

Mary Ann opened her eyes and sat up straight; she finally looked Rose in the eyes. "What?"

Rose looked the other way. "Never mind."

"Oh," said Mary Ann, though she'd heard every word clearly.

While waiting for the rest to finish their check ups, all of this made Mary Ann realize—the Professor in the hospital; he had seven people, besides herself (and his family of course) that cared about him; she wasn't the only one who did. She also wasn't the only girl closest to the Professor's heart and that was a hard thing to get used to.

* * *

**I want to say a big thank you to those who continuing to read and review this story. I appreciate you! **


	13. Forgiveness

**Chapter Thirteen**

_Forgiveness_

With the California trip coming close to an end, Mary Ann was relieved to finally go back home—again. Having gone on the trip so soon after the rescue, she didn't get to spend much time with her family. Leaving the mansion would be like leaving the conflict that came with it—ultimately giving her a break.

In her room, Mary Ann gathered most of her clothes from the closet, draping them onto the bed. As she folded each piece one by one and placed them into her suitcase, she thought about last night at the hospital when Rose briefly apologized. She regretted not continuing the conversation, but it also didn't seem like the right time; The Professor's well being was top priority.

When Mary Ann came down for breakfast, Rose was once again absent from the table.

"Where's Rose?" Mary Ann asked her friends as she slid out a chair at the kitchen table, while the butler served breakfast.

"She already ate," Ginger told her. "I believe she's upstairs."

Mary Ann poured syrup on her waffles. "Is she okay?"

"She'll be alright Mary Ann," said Ginger. "We'll all be, once the Professor get's out of the hospital."

"You know, last night at the hospital, Rose was trying to tell me something, but she stopped."

Mary Ann cut up her waffle in pieces while the rest of the castaway ate quietly, with only the utensils clanking.

"Ooh, what is as it?" Ginger wondered, Cutting her pancakes so hard she hit the bottom of the plate.

"I think it was going to be an apology."

"Finally—"

"Ginger," Mary Ann scolded. "Rose and I were both at fault. I wasn't sensitive with her feelings for the Professor. In fact, she didn't do anything wrong. Rose knew the Professor longer than I have and she's been his best friend..."

Ginger set her fork down and knife down. "Mary Ann, don't tell you're going to let Rose have the Professor?"

"Nonsense Ginger. And the Professor isn't a prize to be handed around. I just mean—"

The Skipper finally payed attention to them. "Girls, what's going on?"

Mary Ann looked at him, realizing the castaways had no idea what had happened that one night. She didn't feel like filling them in, but she knew Ginger would eventually.

"Sorry, I guess we should have taken this outside of the kitchen," Mary Ann said.

"Darling, are you and the Professor having problems?" Mrs. Howell asked.

"Their not," Ginger blurted out before Mary Ann could even open her mouth. "Everything's just fine."

But everything was not exactly fine, Mary Ann still had something's to sort out with the Professor. But that made her wonder, when would she get the chance to? With The Professor getting out of the hospital later that day, he'd still need rest and she wouldn't want to add more stress. But then then tomorrow, they were going home, in different states. The thought of separating again made her eyes tear up at the table.

"Excuse me," Mary Ann said, removing herself from the chair.

She went upstairs, wiping her eyes as she walked towards her room. When she passed by the Professor's room, she heard sniffing. Mary Ann back tracked her steps. She looked inside the crack of the door and Rose was standing by the Professor's desk, holding a notebook; Mary Ann could tell she'd been crying by her red cheeks.

"Rose?" Mary Ann said with concern in her voice when she walked in the room.

"Mary Ann," Rose said through tears. She set the notebook down on the desk.

"What's the matter?" Mary Ann asked, eyebrows arched downwards.

"I'm so sorry Mary Ann." Rose went up to Mary Ann and hugged her out of nowhere.

Mary Ann was shocked at first, but she put her arms and Rose and hugged her back.

"I was just in here helping Roy pack up his things, and I happen to see his notebook was open. I didn't mean to pry, but—oh Mary Ann, I'm sorry if you ever thought I was taking Roy from you, can you please forgive me?"

They broke apart, but Mary Ann was a little confused about the whole notebook thing. But nonetheless, Rose had apologized.

"It's alright Rose," Mary Ann said, hoping it was enough to calm her down. "I forgive you."

"Really?" Rose said.

"Really."

"I'm sorry if your trip was ruined," said Rose.

"That doesn't matter," Mary Ann told her. "Right now I'd like to start fresh. Friends?" Mary Ann said, sticking her hand out with a smile.

Rose smiled back, shaking Mary Ann's hand. "That sounds good."

"Come on, you should join us," Mary Ann offered.

"I'd be glad to, your friends are wonderful people. You are very lucky."

"Thanks Rose. I am lucky."

Rose looked down for a moment. "And Roy, he's a wonderful man and friend, I can tell he treats you well."

Mary Ann's blushed."You're right Rose, he does."

"I couldn't imagine a better person for him."

Mary Ann almost teared up. Whatever went on with that notebook must have really changed Rose.

"Come on, let's go down, I'm sure the castaways will be glad to see you," Mary Ann said.

...

That afternoon, Mary Ann was up in her room, reading a page out of her journal. Soon they'd be bringing the Professor home from hospital, but she wanted to review something before then.

It was time to tell the Professor how she _really_ felt about him—It was time for Mary Ann to tell Roy Hinkley that she loved him.

* * *

**This story coming close to its end. Thanks again for all the lovely reviews!**


	14. The Notebooks

**Chapter Fourteen**

_The Notebooks_

Mary Ann's heart and insides fluttered with excitement. She was eager to see the Professor in the hospital again, but also nervous to confess her love to him, which is why the past week she'd been writing everything out in her journal in case her voice ever gave out due to crying, the Professor could read it. Mary Ann had read it over a hundred times, making sure it conveyed everything she felt in her heart perfectly. On her one hundredth and first read through, Ginger came in her room.

"Mary Ann, the chauffeur is ready to pick up the Professor from the hospital," she told her. "The castaways and I decided you could go by yourself."

Mary Ann closed her journal. "Actually, I think I'm going to bring Rose with me."

Ginger put two hands on her hips. "How come?"

Mary Ann smiled. "Let's just say Rose will no longer get between the Professor and I."

"I don't understand?"

"Something came over her and she apologized. Everything is good between us now."

"Wow, that was fast," Ginger pointed out.

"I know what you're thinking Ginger and you're wrong. I truly believe Rose was being genuine."

Ginger smiled. "Alright, alright then I believe you, I'm sorry. I hope everything will be okay with you and the Professor."

Mary Ann held her notebook to her chest. "Don't worry, it will be, because I'm going to do it."

Ginger gasped with the widest eyes and smile. "You're going to finally tell him that you love him?"

Mary Ann nodded. "I'm ready to take that next step."

"When are you going to tell him?"

"Later today," Mary Ann told her friend. "I wanna give him a chance to settle first."

Ginger threw her arms around Mary Ann in a hug. "I'm so happy for you two. I've always wanted a relationship like yours with the Professor."

Mary Ann smiled at her when they pulled apart from the hug. "You'll find it someday," she said, then with a smirk she added, "In fact he could be in this very mansion."

Ginger laughed. "Okay Mrs. matchmaker, lets get you to the hospital." Ginger pushed Mary Ann towards the door.

"Alright, but you know exactly who I am talking about," Mary Ann called as she went down the stairs. She went to find Rose and asked her if she wanted to come with her to the hospital. Rose gladly agreed and they were both driven by the Howell's Chauffeur.

"Mary Ann, thanks for inviting me to come," Rose spoke they drove to the hospital. "I know we hardly spoke to each other this trip, but I'm happy you asked."

Mary Ann smiled. "It was my pleasure Rose. I assume you have somethings you want to tell the Professor—I mean Roy."

Rose nodded. "Yes, but it isn't as important, I assume, than what _you_ would like to say to him."

Mary Ann looked down at her lap. "Well, likewise...but um, I wouldn't want to do it in front of you..."

"Oh Mary Ann, don't worry I didn't mean to put pressure on you," Rose assured. "I guess I'm just saying, 'you have my blessing.'" Rose chuckled initiating one from Mary Ann as well.

"Thank you, that's very sweet of you."

...

When they arrived at the hospital, the doctors immediately knew who Mary Ann and Rose were there for and they sent them right on in the Professor's room. He was fully awake, bandage removed from his head and sporting a glad smile once the girls entered.

"You're looking wonderful Roy," Rose said, standing on one side of his bed.

The Professor turned to look up at her. "Rose I—"

"And I see your head has healed up nicely," Mary Ann added, eyes examining the spot.

The Professor now turned to Mary Ann who was standing on his other side. "Am I missing something?" he said to them both. "How long was I out for?"

Mary Ann and Rose exchanged playful smiles. They each took one of his hands.

"No need to worry Roy, everything has been taken care of," Rose said, before leaning forward close to his ear. "By the way, what you wrote in that notebook of yours was said beautifully, you ought to have her read it." Rose leaned back and winked at the Professor.

"Am I missing something as well?" Mary Ann wondered.

"Uh, never mind that," The Professor said, sitting up. "I must get out of this old hospital bed before I go insane."

...

The Professor was greeted cheerfully by the castaways when he was brought into the mansion. They gave him hugs and pats on the back. He still felt a little weak in his legs, so Mary Ann linked arms with the Professor and took him to the kitchen where a huge feast had been prepared for his 'homecoming.'."

The Professor's mouthed watered as he looked around at the table with food like sandwiches, fruit, salad, and cakes. Everyone gathered around, filling their cups with sparkling flavored water, cheering to the Professor's fast recovery.

"I must say," the Professor spoke after taking a sip of his water. "This has been a eventful trip, but also wonderful nonetheless."

Mary Ann set her glass down, scanning her eyes around everyone at the table. "Yes, It's been nice spending time together. We all didn't get to say proper goodbyes."

The castaways nodded.

"And Rose, you have been a nice edition to our group," the Skipper said, giving her a welcoming smile. "I hope we get a chance to meet again."

Rose smiled shyly. "Thank you Skipper."

Gilligan nodded and smiled his goofy smile. "Yeah, it's nice having another girl around so the Skipper doesn't feel left out," he joked.

The Skipper clenched his fist, eyeing Gilligan which instilled chuckles from everyone.

"Thurston and I would like to say you're all welcome here anytime," said Lovey.

"Yes, precisely," Thurston agreed.

"Thank you for inviting us," Ginger said.

The Skipper raised his glass. "Until we all meet again."

They raised their glasses along with him before taking sips. As she drank, Mary Ann eyed the Professor who sat across from her. They exchanged smiles, but both faded when they realized it may be a long time before the castaways would all be together again. Both were waiting for a chance to escape the table and talk. When the Professor finished up eating, he went upstairs to his room to rest and they got their chance.

Mary Ann opened the door to see if she was going to disturb him but his eyes were open and he smiled right at her when she poked her head through.

"Come in dear," he said, laying on his back on the bed.

Mary Ann walked in, shutting the door behind her. She held her notebook behind her back as she walked to the bed, then she sat beside him on the edge.

The Professor, with his arms around his head said, "So I take it you and Rose are on good terms?"

"Wow, Professor Hinkley is very smart," Mary Ann teased.

The Professor laughed but it slowly drew out into silence. They stared at each other, not saying anything until it got awkward. Mary Ann brought her notebook up to her lap. The moment was perfect—they where alone and the Professor was well. She wanted to just blurt it out and tell him, but her throat was stuck and she'd spent the time writing it out, so she opened the notebook to the page

"I have something I want you to read," Mary Ann told him, holding the book open. Her hands were shaking and her heart raced.

"Such a coincidence, because as do I," said the Professor, sitting up and extending his arm so he could grab his notebook from the side table.

They both held their notebooks open, and exchanged a little laugh as they traded. At the exact moment Mary Ann and the Professor began reading their handwritten letters to each other.

**The Professor's letter to Mary Ann**

_My Dear Mary Ann,_

_I'm writing this because as you know from the island, I am not one for romance, or one for showing romance. (I'm far better at expressing my feelings in writing.) But with you it's different-always different. It's strange because our fate-full trip should have been the most terrible thing to happen, but for me it ended up being the best thing; meeting you was the best thing. I have never connected to someone in the way that I do with you . And when I'm around you, you make me feel like something different than a 'smart Professor.' From the day we me__t __there was something there, something in you that made me want to constantly be around you. It didn't come to me instantly, but in the back of my mind you were always present. What all this means, and I want you to know Mary Ann Summers is that every ounce of me is in love with you and I hope you feel the same._

_You'll always be my dear,_

_Roy Hinkley_

**Mary Ann's letter to the Professor**

_Professor, my Professor_

_I love you and I've loved you for longer than you may have been aware. I must admit, I was jealous of how long you've known Rose. But then I realized, it does not matter how long you've know a person. If that person makes you feel special and important, even knowing them for three years like you do with me, than the length of time means nothing. All I know is that I want to spend many more years with you. Thank you for putting the smile you see everyday on my face and for giving me something to think about before I fall asleep at night._

_I love you and not even this letter can express how much love I have for you._

When they finished reading, they both stared intensely in each other eyes. They both didn't know what to do or say next. Mary Ann closed the book and set it aside and Professor did the same.

Mary Ann reached her hand over and ran her fingers through the front of his hair. "There's only thing I have to say about that," she said. "I love you so much Roy."

The Professor grinned. "And I love you Mary Ann."

Mary Ann stood up and the Professor got out of bed so they could hug properly. She wrapped her arms around his back and he held her against his chest.

"What else do you think life has in store for us?" Mary Ann said, squeezing him with all her strength.

He sighed happily. "I'm not sure, all I know is that my fondness for you will always be great."

**_the end_**

* * *

_I always feel like I never know how to end my stories. They always seem to end lame or cheesy. But anyway, I want to thank all of you who've read/reviewed this story! I really appreciate it so so much. You guys gave me so much motivation to keep continuing. For my next story, I might write a Partridge Family based one. But I may need a little break between this one and the next._

_Until next time! Thanks again!_


End file.
